Títeres y muñecas
by La sonrisa de Cheshire
Summary: ¡CAP 13!-Titeres y muñecas es un compendio de realtos corto y extraños.Hay OOC en estas historias. Bueno espero que se animen a leer y comentar.Raiting variado por el cap 6 que tiene "violencia".
1. El secuestro de Carlt Bartliet

**Hola de nueva cuenta. He aquí una nueva historia, que en realidad es una compilación de pequeñas historias, que no tinen relación unas con las otras, y que espero que les guste. Pues sin más que añadir, a leer se a dicho.**

* * *

**El secuestro deCarl Bartliet.**

(Por: El Hacedor de Universos)

* * *

Fue difícil, cansado, mas no imposible....

_Sujeto de prueba: listo para inmersión_

Ahora yace su cuerpo a merced de Mente Siniestra, pero más que su cuerpo, su mente.

El proceso quirúrgico al que será sometido supone, en teoría, mucho dolor, pues es una operación sin anestesia...

_Iniciando inmersión_

Carl Bartliet yacía inconsciente en la mesa de operación. Había peleado con uñas y dientes hasta que ya no pudo más... Era de esperar.

Ahora, sin más preámbulos, procedamos hasta encontrar el verdadero objeto de nuestro estudio.

_Acción completada: Inmersión en curso_

* * *

Instantes después...

_¿Qué tenemos aquí?,_se frotaba la barbilla, un individuo de aspecto siniestro. _Profesor el sujeto de prueba está despertando,_hablo una voz monótona que venía de todos lados y de ningún lugar en particular._ Control, aplica la anestesia necesaria..._ _Necesito que duerma unos momentos.... _Dijo el sujeto.

* * *

Tres horas más tarde...

_Objetivo localizado_, habló Control después de un par de horas. Abatido, Mente Siniestra se recargo en respaldo de la silla giratoria. Miraba la imagen que aparecía en el monitor.

Y pese a lo que halló no pensó, por ningún instante, en rendirse, total ya estaba dentro.

_Control, prepara los programas de duplicación_, ordenó. _No importa que el queridoCarl tenga una defensa infalible... Yo tengo los mejores métodos de persuasión._

_Programas ejecutándose_, dijo la misma monótona voz.

* * *

Sector Norte: HillwoodCity.

.............................................

...es... rta

e... spi... a

....er... ta

Helga despertó al llamado. Se miraba así misma durmiendo sumergida en las profundidades de aguas mansas. Estaba obscuro mas los rayos de luna atravesaban las inmensidades de obscuridad para iluminarla.

... dee- espierta...

Y en aquel fulgor ondulaba la apacible silueta de una hermosísima mujer. Aquella familiarmente extraña criatura extendió una vez más sus níveos brazos para sostenerla entre ellos. Helga quiso imitarla, mas el contacto la hizo desvanecer con toda la claridad del sueño.

O tan sólo fue que la conciencia la invadió. El nuevo día comenzaba allá afuera. Y todo aquello que ocurría cuando el sol estaba oculto era relegado a lo más profundo de su memoria. Hoy tampoco recordaría el sueño.(1)

* * *

_Notas:_

_!.- Fragmento original de __La Quinta Esfera__._

Ahora he regresado con nuevas historias. Y espero que sean de su agrado. Comenten con toda confianza. Ah, por cierto las respuestas a sus comentarios estarán en mi perfil (incluidas las respuestas a _La quinta esfera_). Bueno eso es todo lo que tengo que decir, hasta la próxima.

¡Bye, Bye!


	2. La batalla de la rosa

**La batalla de la rosa.**

(Por: El Hacedor de Universos)

* * *

**Notas**:

Las notas al final. ^-^

¡A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

Hay en un jarrón puesto en un pedestal,

de la oficina más recóndita del viejo edificio,

una rosa pinta que encandila su corazón...

* * *

**_"Inmersa en una densidad insustancial.... taciturna yace la durmiente que presa del sueño se dejo sumir en el olvido... Sobre sí un haz de luz descansa._**

**_Su piel se refleja áspera y fría... Fría como la fez plateada de la grisácea luna, como los colores que bañan a los muertos serenos y apacibles... pero... ¿esta muerta?...."_**

* * *

_Deja eso ya, ¿quieres, Arnold? _

Pidió Gerald cuando por más que trato de captar la atención del rubio sobre sus asuntos no pudo.

_Ahora voy..._

Dijo lacónicamente éste, sin quitar la mirada del teclado.

Gerald rodó los ojos y resoplando decidió echarle un vistazo a la habitación que pretendía ser una oficina.

La "oficina" se encontraba en el sótano del edificio y más bien era como un pequeño cubícalo. El cuarto de limpieza, que estaba en frente, era más grande que aquel cuchitril, al que habían relegado a su amigo.

_El editor no te va a pagar más por que termines eso._

Le advirtió mientras observaba una mancha de dudosa procedencia y que permanecía medio oculta tras el archivero.

_Lo sé, Gerald._

En la voz de Arnold se asomaba una nota de amargura.

_...Pero quiero hacerlo._

El foco volvió a parpadear y la intensidad de la luz bajó aun más, dejándolos en penumbra.

_¡Esta porquería!_

Se quejó Gerald.

_Al menos es suficiente para ver lo que escribo._

Dijo Arnold.

_Y oculta el desorden que hay aquí, Viejo._

Bromeo Gerald

_Y eso también_

Concordó él con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Su ánimo de escritor avivo y prosiguió.

¡Clak-H-! ¡Clak-E-! ¡Clak-L-! ¡Clak-G-! ¡Clak-A-!

Lo cierto era que aquel lugar era un absoluto desorden. Las carpetas mal acomodadas dentro del archivero; las pilas de documentos por aquí y por allá; cajas de cartón amontonadas en el lugar donde debería estar el bote de basura; y por extraño que pareciera, había unas cuantas prendas regadas por todo el lugar.

Sin embargo, el sitio de Helga estaba impecable.

Situada en la repisa más recóndita, y cerca de una pequeña ventana, por donde apenas se colocaba un rayo de luz.

_Helga_

Murmuro Arnold.

Amaba a su rosa pinta. Rosa y blanca.

_La chica tiene carácter. Es botita, pero embustera. _

Gerald le había comentado cuando Arnold le presento a "su chica". Gerald había querido olerla más de cerca, para captar su fragancia, y al intentarlo, las imperceptibles espinas lo habían rasguñado.

Arnold al respecto había comentado que "Ella" no tenía la culpa, puesto que esa era la forma en que se defendía.

Lo cierto era que Helga sólo permitía la cercanía de Arnold.

Arnold volvió a suspirar.

_¡Ey, viejo! Es para hoy._

Lo apremió Gerald. A él le gustaba molestar a Helga, así que luego de meterle prisa a su amigo, una vez más, le dio una sonrisa socarrona a la rosa. Ella permaneció serena e imperturbable en su sitio.

Sin embargo, Gerald tenía la extraña certeza de que esa planta tenía conciencia propia, y que, si fuera posible, ya lo habría golpeado un par de veces por molestar a Arnold.

_He terminado_

Anunció Arnold. Presto, tomó su saco y avanzó hasta la salida, y antes de cerrar la puerta, se volvió para despedirse de su amada.

_Hasta mañana querida Helga._

Sin más salió de su cuchitril, como Gerald había, muy amablemente, bautizado a su oficina.

* * *

**"_El haz de luz, situado por en cima de ella parpadeo un par de veces hasta restablecerse, irradiando un poco más de su potencial._**

**_Los parpados serenos de Helga se movieron de un lado a otro, sin embargo nadie, nisiquiera ella podría dar fe de aquel suceso, pues lo ignoraba._**

**_Nadie supo que aquello ocurrió."_**

FIN.

* * *

Gracias por el tiempo que te has tomado querid lectr para leer esta historia.

Ya saben, lo que no es mío, no lo es… La idea, en cambio, sí.

Si gustan pueden dejar comentarios, ya saben que yo respondo en el perfil.

¡Hasta la vista!


	3. Tren con destino a Toscana

**Tren con destino a Toscana.**

Por El hacedor de universos.

* * *

El tren partía. El viento parecía acompañarlo, le agitaba, en su correr, la bufanda y algunos mechones que apenas le ocasionaron molestia, sin embargo quería retirar los mechones que ocultaban el rostro de la señorita que, como brisa, lentamente se alejaba de una vida de horrores, mentiras, tristezas y arrebatos. De ella, donde la falta de amor la hacía reaccionar de aquel modo.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos cuando al apartarse de aquel impulso irracional, en el que pensó que de seguir, no la dejaría marchar. Y ella merecía cambiar de ambiente, pensaba tristemente. Se apartó por fin.

Con aquel acto no sólo ocultaba su escepticismo, estaba seguro que la situación no mejoraría mucho, no en poco tiempo. Tal vez meses, años... Quizá nunca. Guardaba su impotencia, más no debía hacer.

Pero sabía que podía hacer algo más por ella.

Tenía que dejar que la vida caminase, tejiese otras tramas. Y seguramente entonces…

_Años, meses, semanas, días, horas, minutos, segundos, instantes, ese momento... Otro episodio más para agregar al álbum de amores imposibles._

_Dejo que sus manos se ocultaran tras de sí, obstinadamente, tres, cuatro, cinco pasos o más, lejos de la dolorosa despedida. Mirando al suelo durante toda la escena._

_Y tampoco quiso mirar al frente cuando ella, su madre, paso por su lado diciendo:… Quién sabe. No le presto atención _

_-¿Debía prestar atención, ahora? …Además, tenían que abordar el tren, ya._

_- ¿Hay algo más que decir?- inquirió sarcásticamente, de frente le hablaba, pero procurando no verlo a la cara._

_- Pensé que, como te marchas, inventarías una despedida ingeniosa y …_

_- No tengo más que decir, ya he dicho todo cuanto quise- adelanto un pie para que el otro le siguiera_

_- ¿No te despides de mí?- trato desesperadamente que se dignará a verlo, por última vez._

_Y tan pronto como pisaba el primer escalón del vagón donde les correspondía viajar... _

Su madre ya estaba perfectamente instalada, sentada junto a la ventana para poder admirar los paisajes que dejarían atrás.

_- Todo lo que quería....- su voz temblaba- ...era una respuesta, un sí o un no_

_Otro escalón...._

_- Es más de lo que yo puedo dar_

_- Si hubiera pedido un pony... ¿no?- de espaldas a él, huyendo de lo que sabía que vendía después._

Pasaban volando las manchas verdes, que cada vez se hacían más prolongadas.

El sol muriendo, como lo venía haciendo de miles de años atrás.

- Espero que no se vuelva a repetir- les había visto, fingió demencia para no contestar

- Ese joven es mucho mayor que tú- apuntó ya que no obtenía respuesta

- Yo no hice nada- se defendió

- Y por eso precisamente lo digo- miraron hacía puntos distintos, de hecho nunca se miraron.

- Lo dices por experiencia ¿verdad?- y el silencio cayó como peso muerto sobre ellas.

_El silbato de la locomotora sonó, apremio su escape obstinadamente, como era ella._

_Y mil veces, exagerando, había gritado a viva voz lo que sentía; y mil veces más, en arrebatos de cordura racionalizada por amor, y más que nada incomprensión, le había besado sin el menor tapujo, sin la mayor experiencia; mil veces a causa de impotencia y frustración, enceguecida de rabia que disfrazaba tristeza..._

_Mil veces ignorada._

_Tan pronto se apoyaba en el costado del metálico plateado respirando entre cortadamente, acorralada, viendo nada en particular. Su vista franqueada por una barrera blanca, calida. Temblaba._

_El silbato apremio la partida._

_Mil veces con arrogo._

_- Sí...- saco su cuerpo de encima, para dejar de cubrirla._

_Aun se sostenía de la fría realidad, acurrucada en el Adiós, dejándose invadir por el calor palpitante._

_- Sí...- dos paso atrás, para no retenerla en el infierno con él._

_Sus mejillas encendidas color carmín; sus labios hinchados por la brusca y prolongada intromisión._

_- ¡Chuff....chufff...!- el tren comenzaba a avanzar, descendió._

_Su propia mano se cerro entorno a la distancia entrometida._

_Otro paso atrás_

_A la que él acudió._

_El movimiento del propio tren la hizo sostenerse de éste, aferrándose a la verdad._

_Dos gruesas lagrimas surcaban quemando sus mejillas. La vista se le empañaba evitando que lo viera, obligándola a cumplir su promesa: no verlo nunca más..._

_- Arnold....- llamó en un hilo de voz_

_¡¡¡....Chuff, chuff, chuff, chufff....!!!!!_

_Movía los labios tan rápido como su ansiedad le permitía. Con lentitud, apremiaba el tiempo, para pronunciar claramente cada una de las letras de aquellas palabras_

_- Helga-_

_Escucho a Miriam, la llamaba desde una prudente distancia._

_Concientemente ignoraba lo último que él había dicho, de sus labios había salido; mas su voz no llego a filtrarse, y tampoco hacia falta, ante el llamado de su madre y el ruido procedente de la máquina._

_Labios contra labios, entre mezclando sus alientos, forzándola a responderle, exigiendo las caricias robadas años, meses...e incluso días atrás..._

_Respondiendo a sus sentimientos._

El tiempo pasó parsimonioso entre paisajes rojizos y violetas en el horizonte.

_La cómoda y silenciosa compañía fue interrumpida por su madre._

_El incomodo silencio se alzo franqueando su ya distante compañía_

Y sólo la retuvo para decirle aquello.

Pero habían llegado al final de su vieja vida; al inicio de otra.

Aunque la verdad incordiará

_Sólo para decirle lo que ya sabía. Y algo más._

_- Esto no puede ser... Pero sí: te amo... sí... te amo..._

_- Arnold – susurró._

_- Helga...- el resto se lo tragó el ruido que les envolvía._

- Te amo -quedo flotando en el aire.

Perdido, a la deriva, en la distancia, destinado a naufragar...

* * *

Notas:

Bueno, qué puedo decir. ¿Espero que les guste? Quiero decir, a parte de eso…

Un ¡Feliz año! Atrasado. ¡Que espero comentarios! Eso. Sí… Soy abierta a leer sus comentarios, de todo tipo; bueno si no aportan a la causa, evidentemente no sirve, es decir, incluso si dicen "Ey, tú deja de perder el tiempo y dedícate a otra cosa que sea productiva porque la verdad aquí no la haces…". Creo que se entiende la idea ¿no?

Si hay insulto sin "moraleja", entonces no.

Por otra parte, esta capitulo era el cuarto en realidad, pero como no logro sacar el segundo, el que antes era segundo pero ahora le tocara salir hasta que lo termine…

Pues, sí tuve que recorrer el tercero y ahora el cuarto… ¡Ah! creo que voy tener problemas con el que debe ser el quinto y el ¿doceavo? Ya no estoy segura…

El punto es, que he actualizado, y lo voy a seguir haciendo, aunque no como lo tenía planeado. De todas formas el orden no alterara el producto, en fin.

Pues hasta la próxima emisión.


	4. Luna de miel para tres

**Luna de miel para tres.**

-La sonrisa de Cheshire-

**

* * *

**

Me debato entre levantarme y seguir echado.

¡Me da igual!

El resultado de esa decisión terminaría anulada por el sentimiento de...

¿Cómo definirlo?

No importa, no me levantare. Después de todo, sería lo mismo que permanecer en cama.

Oprimido por un sentimiento de abandono. No tengo ganas de pensar y cada vez que algún pensamiento se cuela por mi pensamiento, irremediablemente me conduce al evento.

Pensar que debo hacer las tareas que tengo atrasadas me hace sentir una impotencia abrasadora que no me permite respirar... Los cuadernos y sus hojas me llevan hacia un verbo: Escribir, tan sólo sostener el lápiz; el bamboleo de este mientras las grafías se funden con el papel, el sonido del papel violentado y estrujado... El aire cortado en capas que me acarician la nuca mientras el diminuto objeto se desliza sobre el vació hacia mí...

¡Basta!... los ojos me escocen y... y... me tiendo boca abajo: me niego a llorar.

No voy a recordar, no tengo por qué...

Pero el recuerdo se viene aun sin consentimiento... Sonrió, ¿Cuántas veces cambio su sonrisa ladina por una inocente cuando volví el rostro para encararle sin lograr cacharla con las manos en la masa? Más lágrimas deslizaron sin permiso, los sollozos las recibieron.

Acompañaron a sus manos blancas deslizándose otra vez por el papel mientras fingía ser inocente. Por un instante más la observo llevarse el lápiz a la boca, a los labios... Algo estaba tramando...

Entonces volví la vista al frente, pero el recuerdo de sus manos blancas acariciando el papel se quedo gravado en mi memoria, como ahora... Lloro más fuerte.

Gerald la abraza.... El negro contra el blanco contrasta. No me mira aunque sus ojos me ven. No me adivina de antes sabido. Suelto al aire contenido -_ Es mi novia ¿alguien tiene algún problema?_-

Es mentira, miente. Están mintiendo...

Se marchan y no lo creo... Él no sabe lo que siento por ella. No me ha traicionado porque yo tampoco lo sabía...

_- ...en hiel se convirtió.-_

_

* * *

Fin

* * *

_Para la próxima actualización voy a cambiar el rimbombante título de este pequeño compendio de historias alternas._  
_


	5. Alter ego

**Títeres y muñecas.**

**_Alter ego:_****__**** La otra tú.**

(La sonrisa de Cheshire)

* * *

Notas: Totalmente OOC, ya esta advertidos.

* * *

Evasivos, ojos azules, los mismos de antaño, secos ahora.

___Navegando expectantes cerúleos iris la negra mascara van; _

___Juzgan sin voz, _y ___me condenan con esa risa cantarina..._

_–__simpatía para ajenos: respetuosa, prudente, lenta y medida-._

_._

Corazón palpitas y el tiempo vuelves –recuerdos ausentes-;

Corazón pacifico, lacerado de culpas, ¿a quién agitas?

No llores sangre pasada, iracunda y no derramada;

Corazón por qué te estrujas levantando nostalgias dormidas.

.

Túnel carmín perturbante vorágine no revuelves

Y tu color líquido llevas, rojo, en paz, porque

A salvo de los años marchaste, te ocultas lejana

-sesera, refugio y cárcel abstracta-, allá limbo de la razón.

En pos vengo de la circunstancia un cascaron vacío a encontrar.

.

Formas que se encuentran no se saben en reciprocidad,

Ausentes, ojos azules, que mis arrugas no saben leer.

No me adivinas de antes sabido, de antaño buscado.

¿Qué te paso corazón? Eres un cascaron no' más.

.

¿Quién sepulta un botón y exhuma una flor?

Sepulta el olvido, la culpa y el tiempo -¡aquí está la flor!-.

El gris no brilla, seco te mira el botón –no hay lágrimas que derramar-,

Es olvido, es culpa y es tiempo -¿dónde quedo el botón?-.

.

___La nostalgia se esconde en tus cerúleos orbes…_

-El recuerdo y el amor, aun hoy confrontados, se abrazan,

Es el consuelo que encontró el ultraje para la amistad-

___Juzga sin voz, _y ___me condena su risa cantarina._

_._

Que el botón en la flor de fragancia de rosa, sonríe,

Y, que el olvido se mese en tu sien, también, reconozco.

Que el amor y la fatalidad acunados en tu regazo descansan.

Que la otra tú, la que se oculto del mundo real, no me amará ya más.

* * *

Un clamor gutural burbujea en la cúpula de gris esponja, un suspiro calmo la desliza por el ocre manto y tras unos minutos de aliento invernal el mar vuelve a bajar, sus líquidas saetas perforan la tierra. Dicen que el cielo está llorando.

_Las silenciosas puertas se abrieron y no sabe porque el corazón se le ha estrujado. _

Su primer impulso fue pararse y correr hacia el hombre, mas se mantuvo quieto en su sitio. Él no debería estar allí, le recuerda el desbordante desconcierto del padre, pero está allí, a unos metros de él, pendiente de cualquier noticia, y cómo él, con el corazón en un puño.

El médico avanza entre los murmullos declinantes de las otras personas, que para él no tiene rostro. Todos se vuelven hacia el galeno ávidos de noticias, buenas o malas; él no saben si suspiran de alivio o consternación cuando las deja atrás. Pataki lo esperaba con la pregunta en los labios, violentando su ser y su entorno; los murmullos se alzan y franquean el espacio que los separa, no hay noticias para ellos quienes su angustia disfrazan de charlas banales.

Es una película de cine mudo: _"¿Cómo está ella,…?", _quiere decir, igual que Pataki, pero se atraganta con la saliva y las palabras. Cuestiona con los ojos -él está expectante a cada gesticulación de los hombres-, los del galeno observan impasibles el dolor del padre (_"¿…doctor, se va a recuperar?"_). Y cuando cree que ha pasado una eternidad –no ha sido capaz de observar al médico dando su resolución- el hombre se derrumba.

Ahí está él, que niega lerdamente, no atina a llorar –las pesadas lagrimas resbalan por su rostro- y caer, o gritar –boquea aspirando desesperadamente el aire para no morirse ahí- y golpear… Va de un lado a otro –el galeno se ha ido- dando tumbos, reprimiendo el impulso de arrancarse los cabellos y sabe que como él, Pataki trae atorado el dolor en el pecho.

- ¿Ahora te preguntas _qué he hecho_?- William lo arrastra fuera del hospital, a pesar de sus años; Pataki es ya sólo un débil recuerdo contra el que no podrá pelear, que lo atormentara cuando el tiempo lo vista de años, o cuando el silencio venga a besarle los labios y las culpas le acaricien la sien.

_- Helga-susurra para llamar su atención, la muchachita se estremece. El hombre de cabeza prominente esta al pie de su cama velando su sueño; jamás antes lo había visto._

_-¿Por qué lloras, cariño?- entre espasmos e hipidos baja de la cama y se hecha en los brazos de aquel. _

_-¡Tío, Will! Soñé u… u… un sueño holibleee… ¡Buaaa!...- el hombre la carga y la mece para tranquilizarla- Jea… Jea…-se deja dar besitos en los parpados que de a poco la van calmando._

_- Gerald... ¡Buuu!...- él canta una nana en su oído. _

_- ¿Qué le ha pasado a Gerald?- William desconoce la identidad de este hombre, o niño, o mascota… mas persiste en su afán de consolarla._

_- Está muy triste tío… y, y…_

_- Calma, cariño…Pronto se alegrara… _

_- Yo no podre decirle que no se este triste… no podré…_

_- Yo se lo diré…- ella asiente con un puchero de reproche_

_- te vas tío- el hombre la ha colocado en la cama. Lo sabe, tiene que seguir su camino._

_- si tengo que irme, Helga- la arropa y le da un beso en la sien. Se pregunta cuándo se volverán a ver, no lo sabe. _

_Helga lo observa con su carita empapada en lágrima, sabe con la certeza de que mañana al amanecer saldrá el sol que en su próximo encuentro no lo recordara. Y él, William, conoce las incertidumbres de la pequeña como si fueran las suyas propias. Son estas ocasiones en las que quisiera no sentir nada, absolutamente nada por nadie. No sentirse abrumado por las penas del hombre._

_Sabe que Helga llora las penas de Gerald, más que las suyas propias; que ahora sufre la crueldad de Phoebe cuando a la vuelta de los años la habrá de olvidar; que ahora Lila no conoce a Arnold, pero que algún día ella y los hijos de ambos lo esperaran para cenar…_

También él sintió al mundo derrumbarse a sus pies. -_¿Qué he hecho?_- se reto y mansamente se fue siguiendo los pasos del hombre que le respondió:

– Pretender el cielo sin mirar el infierno; acariciar la gloria, tomar entre tus manos la presea de un te quiero… Llevar entre estas, celoso móvil de la muerte-.

Esa era la primera vez después de cinco años en que le dirigía la palabra; hacía tiempo trato de abordarlo, era un hombre de charla amena, mas lo miro de hito en hito con su evidente cara de fuchi -era la primera persona que no le agradaba-, raro en el venerable anciano, y se desembarazo de él diciendo: "Ya charlaremos después… ya será tiempo".

Irritante se dijo, era un hombre irritante. Antes era curioso a su interés, ahora infinitamente irritante. Recordaba haberlo visto un par de veces por los corredores del inmueble. Andaba a sus anchas día, tarde y supuso que también de noche, como si fuese el dueño del lugar –"Tan humilde, no puede ser", concretó-, tal vez lo era.

¿Quién no conocía a aquel viejito de cabeza prominente? Humilde, sencillo, carismático, decente y bondadoso; un poco embustero, entrometido, cabeza dura también, para que negar; coqueto con las mujeres –tenía al menos tres novias por cada departamento-, pero respetuoso –claro de mentiritas, como dicen sus sobrinos-. En el "Susent Arms: si usted no lo puede hacer, nosotros lo ayudamos" – o al menos hacemos lo mejor que podamos-, no había alma que no lo conociera.

William Stone, decían, vivía en la azotea – pues qué otro lugar queda por ocupar, ni siquiera los que salen a fumar van a la azotea-, o en el armario de las escobas, o en el sotano, en el desban, cualquier rincón podría ser su hogar y nadie en el mundo podría adivinar.

A veces iba sólo, otras, acompañado. Por detalles como esos era que se preguntaba si realmente era que vivía ahí, y como nadie lo veía entrar o salir, quedaba la duda.

-¿Es usted pariente de Arnold?- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir cuando cruzaron el umbral de lo que antes, en la infancia del citado, fuera una pensión de huéspedes, la casa era de sus abuelos. Lleva tiempo preguntándose lo mismo.

-Arnold- saboreo el nombre con parsimonia – Hay millones de hombres con ese nombre, cualquiera de ellos podría ser pariente mío- medito, sus pensamientos volcados al aire- sí, por qué no, entonces sí, somos parientes técnicamente- A veces era un hombre desconcertante, por qué no preguntar simplemente ¿Quién es Arnold, o cuál Arnold? Pero con este hombre…

- Conocí un chico- explico- un amigo entrañable de la infancia, ahora anda supervisando las otras cedes… Arnold… no recuerdo su apellido-

- Cómo se olvida la esencia de un ser entrañable- inquirió más que curioso, reprobador.

- No siempre fuimos amigos, entre nosotros se acabo la amistad, cosas que pasan- explicó y no sabía por qué, pero con William sentía la necesidad de explicar, de redimirse –tonterías de chicuelos-.

-¿Acaso tiene esencia de torpeza aquello que mata una amistad? No lo creo… No lo siento así, Gerald. Y tú no te dejaras mentir, para qué engañarse uno mismo, que es por demás absurdo. Una tontería no te hace hervir la sangre ya de adulto, no te atormenta y despedaza de a poco la culpa. Una tontería no fue; un poco de vanidad, sí…; un tanto de incredulidad y certeza…; nada de paciencia.

¿Cómo no huir de los recuerdos y ahogarse en el llanto? Baila su fragancia juvenil en la memoria, está canta, qué canta, declama, qué dice… Hay algo familiar en ese hombre, algo que remueve el amargo sabor del ayer. Llorar es un consuelo y un castigo.

_Un par de niños que tienen entre cinco y siete años, se ven por primera vez en sus vidas, o al menos fue la impresión que tuvo él cuando ella se le acerco aquel verano. No la conocía de nada aunque ella aseguraba tercamente que sí._

_Sus amigos comenzaron a reírse de él, por lo que decidió enfrentarla..._

_- ¡Hey cejotas! deja de molestarnos- dijo el niño._

_Sin ofenderse por el apelativo que le dio, ella dijo:_

_- Yo no los estoy molestando, ni siquiera te he insultado, tan sólo te estoy siguiendo-_

_Esto ocasionó otra ronda de carcajadas de sus amigos. - Pues... pues...- Intento deshacerse de ella lo más rápido posible, la incomodidad que sentía iba en aumento._

_- Entonces deja de seguirme que yo no te conozco- espeto._

_- Pero yo a ti sí. Y no me voy hasta que seas mi amigo-_

_- Pero yo no quiero ser amigo tuyo-_

_- ¡Pero yo sí!_

_Los otros niños empezaron a gritar y a cantar:_

_-¡Gerald tiene novia! ¡Gerald tiene novia!_

_¡Gerald tiene novia! ¡...se toman las manos y...!_

_- ¡No!_

_- ¡Sí!_

_- ¡NOoo!_

_- ¡Siiiii!_

_- ¿Para qué quiero ser amigo de una niña?- le dijo ya harto de no llegar a ningún lado. Ella parecía encantada con la pequeña discusión. Y obviamente los amigos de él la estaban pasando bien a costa suya._

_- Porque así ya no me podrás hacer daño- dijo y Gerald se quedo desconcertado._

_- Si eres mi amigo- dijo ella- yo no me burlare de ti, ni de tu peinado... Porque, porque...- _

_Parecía buscar la respuesta en el aire- Porque los amigos se quieren y no se insultan- dijo al fin, mirando sus manos que se enredaban en su vestidito naranja pastel._

_Los otros chicos estaban muertos de la risa. Incluso uno lloraba, pero al contrario que los otros, que reían de la niña y Gerald, lo hacía porque se había mojado los pantalones de tanto reír._

_Gerald se había puesto rojo y no atinaba a decir nada, y tampoco logró hacerlo porque ella se hizo a un lado, para luego volverse a él._

_- Mi mamá me está buscando- dijo de pronto. Pero Gerald no vio a nadie al final de aquella calle, hacia donde la niña dirigió la mirada.- El próximo verano, cuando tu mamá venga a mi casa y te traiga con ella... Entonces seremos amigos.- dijo. Rápidamente, y antes de que Gerald pudiera hacer cara de fuchi y partarse, ella le había plantado un beso en la mejilla._

_Se fue corriendo por la dirección que antes había seguido con la vista y desapareció tras doblar la esquina._

-Phoebe la odiaba- explico-…a mí me gustaba ella- dijo luego

- ¿Quién, Phoebe o Helga?- Ambas, era una respuesta inteligente y nada fuera de la realidad, que no dio. Y, sin embargo, contesto:

- A esa edad nadie esta cien por ciento seguro. Me gustaba Phoebe desde que la vi por primera vez, era una chica tierna, inteligente, gentil y muy bonita… Helga era diferente; yo quería ser perfecto… No había cavidad para Helga en mi vida si quería que Phoebe no me tachara de raro. Fui infantil y vanidoso. A ella no le importo.

- Pero Helga era tu amiga…

- Pero Helga era mi amiga, ese era el problema… Entonces volcó al grupo en pleno contra ella… ¡Yo no hice nada!- aseguro fervientemente

- Hacer nada también es una acción, muchacho.

- Lo sé y cuanto me arrepiento de ello. Los maestros, ningún adulto en realidad, se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría- explico al captar la pregunta no hecha de William.

- Por algo era Phoebe la cabeza del grupo, fría y calculadora cuando quería. Solía consolarla después de las bromas pesadas… eso era lo que más enfurecía a Phoebe, que le dignara la más ínfima mirada.

- ¿Por qué discutiste con Arnold?- pregunto esta vez William

- ¡Ese ingenuo! Su novia, Lila, también participo en aquella bufonería, todos en realidad, pero él jamás aceptaría ni una sola palabra en contra de la señorita perfección. Ella era otra que parecía rabiar cuando Arnold le dedicaba alguna muestra de cordialidad a Helga…

Y al final, porque Helga no era ni de cerca una santa, mal hablada, gruñona, arisca, pedante, irónica, mordaz, sarcástica ¡tenía el genio de los mil diablos!...Y él… Un chico con más hormonas que neuronas y con el ego herido, pues… Le colmo la paciencia.

- Así fue como se perdió mi pequeña Helga…- murmuro el aciano, una amarga certeza raspaba en su garganta.

_- ¡Hey, Cabeza de Baló!- grito Gerald. El niño miro hacia todos lados pero no vio a nadie. A la sombra y cobijo de un automóvil olvidado dos niños, de la misma edad que el increpado, se escondían tratando de no reír muy fuerte. _

_Cada vez que pasaba por aquella calle ocurría lo mismo. El niño siguió caminando como si nada.- ¡Sí tú el de la ridícula gorra azul en eso que llamas cabeza!_

_Volvió a girar para ver a esos chicos tan molestos, pero halló a nadie. Al final logro salir de esa cuadra sin más percance._

_Gerald y Helga estaba muertos de la risa al rememorar aquella escena, ocurrida un año después que Helga y su madre se mudaran al mismo vecindario en que vivía Gerald, cuando regresaban a sus casas._

_Helga lo detuvo a la entrada de su casa, la de él._

_- ¿Cuándo me lo piensas decir, Gerald?_

_- ¡¿Qué?!- se alarmó- Yo no tengo nada que decirte..._

_- Te vas a mudar en un mes, Gerald. ¿Y no tienes nada que decirme?_

_- Eso aun no esta... ¿Cómo lo....?_

_- Vamos, Gerald. Tenemos cuatro años y medio de conocernos y ¿no te has dado cuenta? No lo creo._

_- ¿Qué? No sé de lo que me estás hablando, Helga. _

_- Tú sabes que yo sé..._

_- Sabes muchas cosas que no deberías saber Helga, es lo único que sé._

_- Cierto. Bueno, ya que es evidente que no quieres hablar de ello me voy._

_- Como quieras..._

- Si era una especie de don… Lo que la hizo más rara para el resto de los chicos, un tanto temible. Aunque solían mofarse de eso e incluso le gritaban "¿acaso no lo previste, fenómeno?"

_Y al finalizar el mes de aquel cuarto año, religiosamente las palabras de Helga se alzaron como la realidad inamovible que era. Ese día era temprano en la mañanita cuando se vieron para jugar un rato._

_- ¿Por qué me dices adiós? Tu nuca dices adiós, Helga. Siempre sales con algo como: "el próximo estreno del mes asistirás a ver la tercer función del día, tú te sentaras en la penúltima fila y le tiraras el refresco a la señora que este a tu lado y entonces, cuando salga para evitar su furia, nos veremos." Pero nunca dices adiós, a menos que...- Ella le dio una media sonrisa_

_- Puedo equivocarme, de hecho me voy a equivocar. También soy humana ¿Sabes?_

_- Helga... Ojala no tuviéramos que mudarnos... Te voy a extrañar._

_- Cuando seas amigo del chico al que le gritábamos ¡Hey, tú, Cabeza de Balón!_

_- Aquél al que espera una esposa y dos hijos de mata castaña..._

_- Sí, él. Cuando eso pase yo asistiré a la misma escuela que tú_

_- Entonces por qué te despides._

_- ¿No es lo que hace la gente cuando alguien se marcha?_

_- Supongo._

_Ella entre lazo sus manos con las de él._

_- Gerald, hay una cosa más que quiero decirte._

_- ¿Es malo? No quiero saberlo._

_- ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?_

_- Cómo olvidarlo, fui la comidilla durante un mes en mi clase._

_- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije en aquel momento?_

_- S- sí...creo._

_- No lo olvides ¿quieres...?_

_- Hora de irnos- anunció el señor Johansen._

_- Te quiero Helga- dijo una pequeña de no más de cinco años_

_- Te voy a extrañar Timberly_

_- Pórtate bien mocosa- se despidió Jeime O._

_- Lo tendré en cuanta, Casanova-_

_- Espero que vengas a visitarnos algún día- dijo la señora Johansen._

_- Claro._

_- Bueno, Gerald, despídete que nos vamos- dijo el señor Johabset- Hasta la vista Helga _

_- Hasta la vista señor._

_- Helga- ella sólo lo había soltado de una mano para despedirse del resto de la familia. Luego lo volvió a sujetar con ambas._

_- La primera que te tome ésta mano- él no supo a cuál de las dos manos se refería pues lo tenía sujeto por ambas- me arrebatara la vida...-_

_Luego de aquella extraña despedida La familia Johansen se marcho._

- …la culpa, quizá buscan la redención, inconscientemente, porque nunca lo aceptarían a viva voz

Y esa era la ironía más grande del mundo, ellos que nunca tuvieron para Helga una buena palabra, como ella no la tuvo para ellos, habían levantado los cimientos de su filantrópica organización sobre los escombros de un ser humano.

Nada más aberrante a decir verdad, una organización de asistencia social –"Sunsent Arms: acogemos a los desvalidos, alimentamos al hambriento; si usted no puede hacerlo, nosotros lo ayudamos; busca a su gato-perro-pareja-hermano y no lo encuentra, nosotros lo encontramos; no tiene para pagarnos, no se preocupe nosotros tenemos facilidad de pagos"-

Y era tan lucrativa la asistencia social que "Sunsen Arms: no importa cómo usted ha de pagarnos" tenía sucursales por todo el país.

El Alma Mater, evidentemente, era "Susent Arms" en Hillwood, allí donde los demonios atormentaban hasta el más valiente –pensaba Gerald- que ninguno había sido capaz de durar más de un año en ella. Eran dichosos trabajando en cualquier otra localidad que no fuera Hillwood.

- Me lo he preguntado, hay tantas cosas que me he preguntado, ¿es usted el director de la central?- Afuera el sol había menguado hace media hora

- No- fue su respuesta llana- Nunca me gustaron los hospitales- comenzó su monologo, ¿a qué venía esto? Dicho sea de paso, William es un hombre fuera de lo común o al menos esa es la sensación que produce al verlo y más específicamente al escucharlo hablar con uno como si no lo hiciera- Hay tanto sufrimiento en ellos… ¿Nunca te preguntaste por qué razón no platicaba contigo? Cinco años desde que trataste de charlar conmigo… En cambio este lugar siempre me gusto, la felicidad esta aquí…

- ¿Aquí? Pero si este es el lugar más miserable que haya visto…

- Aquí, muchacho, porque no importa lo mal geniudos que sean tus compañeros de trabajo… A fin de cuentas lo que pretenden es procurar la felicidad de los demás…

- Y en los hospitales no se pretende lo mismo…

- He visto que curan el cuerpo, pero y qué hay de las almas… ¿Qué hay de Helga?

_Al siguiente verano. Como la niña había previsto se encontraron. _

_El padre de Gerald y la madre de ella se habían hecho socios y estaban pensando abrir una sucursal allí en Canada, por lo que la madre de su amiga había invitado a la familia Johansen a cenar. En esa ocasión asistieron los padres de Gerald, Gerald y su único hermano, que era mayor que el por diez años, Jeimi O._

_La familia Johanset estaba en el recibidor cuando, antes de que su anfitriona llamara a su hija, ésta bajó e inmediatamente dijo- ¡Hola, Gerald! - efusivamente. - Te estaba esperando._

_- ¡Qué sorpresa!- dijo la señora Johansen- Ya se conocían, ¿eh, cariño? - le dio un leve empujoncito a Gerald para sacarlo de detrás suyo. Él estaba muy cohibido, por volverla a ver. _

_- No. Yo no la conozco- dijo vehementemente._

_- Pero ella parece conocerte a ti. Una niña tan linda no puede estar mintiendo.- dijo el señor Johansen._

_- Nos conocimos personalmente el verano pasado- hablo ella. El resto de los presentes los miraba alternativamente con la sonrisa plasmada en el rostro, excepto la madre de la niña, quien enseguida hablo. _

_- Les presento a mi hija, Helga Geraldin- dijo la madre._

_- Mucho gusto, Helga- dijo el señor Johansen._

_- Hola- dijo apenas apartando la vista de Gerald_

_.._

_- Hija no moleste al niño...- le dijo su madre mientras cenaban_

_- No lo estoy molestando Ma', sólo quiero jugar con él- le dijo a su madre e inmediatamente se volvió hacia Gerald, otra vez - ¿Quieres jugar "Arranca cráneos X"?_

_Después de la cena tanto Gerald como Helga subieron al cuarto de ella para jugar con su consola y matar algunos zombis. Lo que encanto a Gerald. _

_Hubo un momento en que Helga se distrajo y Gerald por fin gano la partida. Hizo su baile de la victoria, por lo que no se percato que Helga se sostenía el costado. Pasado unos minutos el giro hacia ella, que tenía unas cuantas lagrimas en los ojos._

_- No es para tanto, sólo es un juego- dijo creyendo que se había molestado con él por ganarle._

_- Tengo sed, vamos a tomar un vaso de agua-_

_- Bueno._

_Cuando bajaron, en la sala se oían las risas de los adultos. Jeimi O veía la tele en la cocina. Gerald y su hermano intercambiaron algunas palabras y cuando se dieron cuanta Helga ya estaba en la sala interrogando a la señora Johanset._

_La niña había puesto su mano en el vientre de la mujer, sorprendiendo de paso a todo el mundo- ¿Cómo se va a llamar su bebé? ¿Es niña verdad?-_

_Los adultos se desconcertaron un tanto al principio, pero luego soltaron sonoras carcajadas y no le dieron mayor importancia al asunto. _

_Gerald y Helga volvieron a lo suyo._

_Cuando faltaba una hora para que la velada terminase Helga dijo que ya no quería jugar pues de seguir la partida se alargaría y tendrían que dejarla pendiente por mucho tiempo._

_- Pues les pido a mis papás que me traiga otro día.-_

_- No, no me vas a encontrar. Mi mamita se ha puesto grave y tenemos que partir después de que te vayas. Y yo no voy a volver sino hasta dentro de seis meses_

* * *

**- Pero, bueno... eso pasó hace más de veinte años- dijo el oficial.**

**- Veinte años en realidad-**

**- Pero me va a decir que Helga Geraldin Pataki sufrió de acoso por parte de compañeros que aun no la conocían-**

**- No claro que no... **

**- ¿Entonces?**

**- Deje que me explique**

**- Adelante Hombre.**

**- Yo conocí a Helga a la edad de seis años. Y fue ahí cuando considero que la historia comenzó, aunque evidentemente los hechos ocurrieron ocho años después.**

**- Aun no comprendo del todo... ¿Qué tiene que ver que la conociera años antes con lo ocurrido ocho años después?**

**- Evidentemente, para usted, nada. Para mí en cambio, resulto trascendental pues, de algún modo ella era consciente de la gran pena que mi actuación nos provocaría. Y desde ese primer encuentro trato de consolarme, como si ella supiera que por mucho que estuviera enterada de algunas cosas, no podría cambiarlas. **

**La verdad es que no me imagino, ni quiero hacerlo, pero de sólo pensar la en la posibilidad de imaginarlo me estremezco... Se imagina usted que no hubiera sido mi amiga... Habríamos terminado matándola...**

**- Es decir que si ella no hubiera buscado su amistad desde el primer momento...**

**- Sí, ella sabía... No me pregunte cómo le sé. Es intuición si quiere verlo así... Ella siempre busco, no cambiar los hechos tan sólo hacerlos más llevaderos...**

**Fin**

* * *

Notas: Se que esta muy raro, lo sé...Pero que se le puede hacer, ahora bien, me gustaria que comentaran y por otro lado quisiera decirles que esta tiene una especie de segunda parte, aunque no lo es propiamente.

Bueno sólo me resta darles las greacias por leer, y si dejan reviews por eso también.

Hasta la proxima.


	6. Brainy: la reina manda

**Brainy:**

**La reina manda**

(La sonrisa de cheshire)

**

* * *

**Brainy sabía que el último que llego a insinuar el tema, tan sólo eso basto, había ido a parar al estercolero, como comida para los puercos. Así que dejo pasar por alto el asunto y atendió al silencio de su dueña.

- Estoy harta- por fin dijo.

Pero ella sólo comenzó a juguetear con sus blondos cabellos, que caían como cascada sobre sus hombros parcialmente desnudos. No mostraba ningún interés por el tema, no era de su incumbencia después de todo. Sin embargo era su obligación. Como matriarca de su clan, era ineluctable pasar por alto aquel acontecimiento.

Meditabunda, permaneció recostada en sus aposentos. Su abuelo un tipo de complexión corpulenta, que imponía, terror sobre todo, anduvo algunos pasos por la habitación a la espera de nuevas órdenes. Él también era un subordinado más.

Apoyándose en el brazo izquierdo y tendiendo el otro para que su lacayo tomara su mano, y cuando éste lo hizo, se incorporo elegantemente. Se deshizo de Brainy con un sencillo movimiento de mano, y al punto él se alejo. Parsimoniosamente se ajusto la bata de satín.

- Mi Lady...- Ella no se digno ni a mirarlo. Pero al instante respondió:

- Lo he pensado mucho... Padre- Bob era más como un padre que su abuelo, ya que él y Miriam, sus abuelos, la habían criado.

- Y no lo soporto más...- Brainy se estremeció notablemente; sólo el conde lo miraba con esa terrible faz; su dueña le daba la espalda, lo que era un gran alivio, porque al más mínimo error que ella notara él podría terminar, si bien le iba, en el calabozo, que no era un gran consuelo de todas formas - Cada vez que estoy segura de que ese sujeto...- Buscó la mirada de su padre; era imperdonable que la ignoraran. Giro bruscamente para encontrar que era tan importante que distraía a su abuelo.

Brainy dio un tremendo respingón y se oculto, aun más, entre los pliegues de la obscuridad. Bob lo miró con un ceño más pronunciado. Por culpa de esa cosa se había distraído, pero sabía que su castigo no podía ser peor que el de eso.

- Si no fuera porque es la más eficiente de mis posesiones, se lo daría a comer a mis perros...- dijo volteándose para ver a Bob - Ese tipo- prosiguió, pero Bob, abusando de su suerte añadió- Arnold- ella entorno los ojos, lo cual preocupo a Bob. En adelante se cuidaría de hablar a menos que se lo pidiera. Aun recordaba a la perfección el castigo dado a su esposa Miriam por cometer la misma falta que él ahora. Sin embargo, juzgando que el asunto era de vital importancia y por ello se debía tener los datos precisos, posiblemente no habría mayor repercusión. Mas tentar a la suerte por tercera vez... - Alf... Alfred... Albert... Como se llame- sentencio.

Brainy incluso dejo de respirar. No era la primera vez que escuchaba ese nombre. Siempre que lo escuchaba mencionar había consecuencias nefastas para aquel sujeto. Y no podía menos que sentir lástima por él. ¿En esta ocasión que desgracia sería planeada para él?

- Cada vez que le arrebato algo importante. Siempre encuentra la manera de ser feliz...-

Ambos hombres la siguieron con la mirada. Ella se había posado en el alfeizar de la ventana. Bajo el balcón pudo ver como los esclavos realizaban las ultimas tareas del día. Luego se volvió.

- ¿Qué he hecho hasta entonces?- Pregunto a nadie en particular, retóricamente... Después de todo ella no era la que realizaba esas tareas, sólo las ordenaba. Su mentón fue a reposar en el respaldo alto del sillón que había a unos pasos de la ventana. Sus brazos rodearon delicadamente el mismo género. - ¿Brainy?- Sus ojos, negros a causa de la obscuridad reinante, se posaron en un muy asustado Brainy...

Él adelantó unos pasos, titubeante, con el miedo borboteando por cada uno de los poros de su piel.

- Ma...ma-matar a... a to...to-toda su-su familia, Señorita...- Los penetrantes ojos de ella lo miraban con impaciencia - Suabuelafuedesolladavivafrenteaél- él temblaba estrepitosamente- ...cuandoteníaochoaños... - prosiguió sin tomar ni una sola bocanada de aire- ¡...asuabuelofueobliadoahacerloyluegolofusilaron!- termino en un grito atropellado, mas como no vio señales de que su ama quisiera que terminase de enumerar las desgracias que Arnold había vivido, continuó - ¡Su... su padre fue... fue castrado y...- los convulsivos sollozos no lo dejaban ir tan rápido como al principió- violado por toda una corte...- exhalo, Bob miraba horrorizado a la enquencle bestia que era Brainy para él- y su... y su ma-madre...- una arcada lo interrumpió, esto provoco una expresión parecida a una media sonrisa en el rostro de la mujer- fue...- trago pesado- torturada...torturada...- cayó de rodillas, más pálido que los muertos- La obligaron a tragar un explosivo, y luego le prendieron fuego- concluyo él.

Su voz sonaba fría e impersonal. Tan inhumana como puede ser una voz. Resultado de repetir los horribles crímenes que había sido obligado a realizar.

- Así pues- dijo ella enderezándose cuan larga era- No veo que otra cosa se podría hacer por él...- Esta vez miró a Bob, como dándole permiso para repetir la información que la había llevado. - Tiene una nueva familia, se casó con una chica a la que ama...- decía mientras revolvía unos papeles- ¡Ah! El amor...- exclamo ella, yendo a recostarse en su reclinable- El muchacho esta recién casado... Quizá su queridita acepte una invitación para calentar la cama de mis tropas. He escuchado que pasan frío, ¿no?-

Bob compuso una mueca. Quizá por lo desagradable que le resultaba la idea. Y más probablemente porque tenía que corregir a su nieta.

- Tienen medio año de casados, Geraldin.-

- Tanto tiempo es demasiada dicha para él... Sin contar que sigue interfiriendo en mis asuntos....- Brainy se había arrastrado hasta su refugió, el rincón más alejado de los comparecientes.

- ¿Qué hacer?... qué hacer...

- Para esa gente absurda la muerte no es tan grave... Ya lo demostró ¿no?- aporto Bob.

- Cierto.- reflexiono ella- A esta alturas la chica ya debe de estar preñada...-

Brainy se estremeció aun más y se compadecía por la suerte que le esperaba, aunque no deseaba saber la existencia de ese supuesto crio.

Suspiró - Estoy agotada- cerro los ojos para dormir- volvió a suspirar- Mi musa no me favorece... Reúne al consejo de guerra; hemos de planear una masacre...- dijo al tiempo que despedía a su abuelo con un movimiento de mano.

- Hoy estoy muy benevolente...- Bob escuchó que Geraldin decía. Segundos después se encamino para dar instrucciones a sus hombres...

- Brainy...- el chico se acercó solicito- ... me aburro demasiado...-

- Hare lo que usted me ordene, Señorita- le contesto e hizo una exagerada reverencia-

- ... Cuéntame...qué sucederá con el chico...- Brainy enmudeció, pero haciéndose de valor, habló:

- Sus tropas atacaran cuando ellos menos lo esperen... Conseguiré que caigan en la trampa en el momento adecuado... Apresaran a Lila

- Tantas atrocidades que has cometido... Y no puedo creer que aun confíen en ti... Que idiotas son.

- Soy un maestro de la actuación... Mi lady...

- Claro... has aprendido bien.

- De la mejor...

- ¿Entonces, qué ocurrirá luego?

- Y... sus hombres la follaran hasta hacerla abortar, si así lo quiere- aconsejo.

- No. La quiero para mí... Ese mocoso será una buena mascota. Y en cuanto nazca su bastardo, ya veremos que hago con ella.- explico como si aquello llevara cuestión de minutos.

- Entiendo...

- Ahora vete, no hay que darles motivos para sospechar...- tomo una campanilla entre sus blancos dedos para examinarla. Brainy tembló. Cuando la hizo sonar, murmuro - ya sabes lo que quiero que hagas, no me falles. Unos minutos después entrarían dos soldados para escoltar a Brainy al calabozo.

Para ellos era normal, y casi un rito, que la matriarca lo enviara por cualquier cosa al calabozoo. Donde los presos no tenían más esperanza que afuera, donde también se vivía un infierno.

- Los calabozos son más tétricos cuando nadie te acompaña- murmuró.

* * *

Ella sabía que sus decisiones serían, eventualmente, las correctas; aunque eso _significara ir en contra de su naturaleza. En todo caso, qué no se dice que: el fin justifica los medios

* * *

_

FIN

* * *

Nota: ¿Alguien tiene curiosidad de saber qué pasara con Lila? Pues espero sugerencias.


	7. El fabricante de muñecas

**El fabricante de muñecas.**

(La sonrisa de Cheshire)

* * *

Escondida por los rincones.

Temerosa de que alguien la vea.

Platicaba con los ratones

la pobre muñeca fea.

.

Su carita está llena de hollín.

Y al sentirse olvidada lloró

lagrimitas de aserrín.

(Cri-Cri, F.G.S., La muñeca fea.)

* * *

Todas las mañanas desde que Helga volvió, le arregla el flequillo y los holanes. Y ella permanece muda y tiesa. Observa a los peatones cruzar la calle y la puesta de sol.

Pero en sus ojos hay una eterna penumbra que no apartan los rayos del sol. Tuvo una amiga, él no debería saber cómo se llama y lo sabe.

"¿Cómo…?" La silenciosa muñeca pregunta, es su angustia proyectada.

Eleonor se llama la nena.

Sus ojos azules, como los de su madre, un amor de infancia, contemplan con nostalgia a los niños que miran con ilusión desde el exterior. Nadie la quiere, ella no quiere que la quiera nadie.

Ella desea quedarse allí hasta que venga Eleonor por ella.

Su pobre y querida Eleonor, ahora está sola en la gran mansión.

Él no debe saber, por eso no pregunta y Ella, Helga, aunque quisiera no puede responder o abrirse el corazón, donde oculta la causa de sus pesares.

Y entonces, allí en Londres, cuando la niebla se instala, cosa común de la región, la muñeca Helga parece anhelante.

Él no lo sabe, pero Eleonor andaba hacia el despacho de la dama solitaria -hacia la hora en que baja la niebla-, la esposa de su padrino, donde estaban sus aposentos, los de Helga la muñeca; y juntas las tres pasaban la tarde. Cosa prohibida a ojos de su madre.

Vienen las niñas, los coleccionistas, las madres y los padres y un montón de deseos que se quieren expresar con cara de muñecas, blondos rulos, chapitas y holanes.

Ninguno la ve a ella, siempre se llevan a las más bonitas. Ella es bonita, pero no quiere marcharse.

Papá lo expresa bien. – Otro cliente más, Helga… No te preocupes bonita, ya vendrá alguien especial. O quizá, quisquillosa, no te quieres marchar…

¿Por qué? Él no pregunta, se limita a aceptar y seguir adelante… Pero ella quiere saber la respuesta de su propia pregunta: ¿Por qué?

Eran felices las tres, Ella, la mujer solitaria, Eleonor le decía "Nana", Eleonor y ella.

Entonces espera en el último peldaño de los mostradores, muy alto, para que nadie la lleve más lejos de su Eleonor.

¡clin, clin, clin! ¡clin, clin!

De frente al dependiente se hallaba un comensal muy singular, por sus ropas se podía ver que era un hombre de dinero. Un hombre alto, trigueño y de una pomposa actitud pedante bien disimulada en su falsa sonrisita de comercial de familia feliz. Detrás de él estaba una mujer elegante, blonda, de ojos azules ella, y más bien pálida, enfundada en una gabardina color beige.

Era la víspera antes de navidad.

Más atrás otra pareja. El hombre de sombrero amplio y gabardina del color del cuero sostenía la puerta a fin de que su compañera entrara; rubio él, ella castaña. Tras entrar la castaña se cerró la puerta sin dejar posibilidad a que el caballero entrase. Él tampoco hizo el intento por pasar.

-¡bienvenidos!

Era invierno. Esa tarde se sentía un frío especialmente abrumador allá afuera. El frío invernal se colocó junto a los clientes, o tal vez ya estaba allí amortiguando la desazón que siempre acompaña el momento antes de una despedida.

La primera de ellas curioseaba discretamente el lugar con cara de fastidio, y él podría jurar que había captado, al momento de cruzar miradas con la blonda, un destello de desesperación en sus ojos.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?- les pregunto al fin, después de un largo minuto; el hombre de la gabardina negra se había quedado parado al centro del local observando al expendedor.

- Una muñeca- se apresuro a decir la castaña, que estaba al fondo mirando despreciativamente todo a su alrededor, de forma impertinente; la blonda la encaro por pocos segundos, forzándose a no responder al tono grosero de su acompañante.

- eh sí, vean sin compromiso y escojan la que más les guste-

Las dos mujeres al menos hicieron el intento de fingir interés por una que otra muñeca, sin embargo el hombre de la gabardina negra inmediatamente dirigió su mirada a Helga, sonriendo de lado se dirigió a tomarla.

Por breves segundos su corazón dejo de latir, se llevaban a su Helga. Ella la viva imagen de la utopía de una infancia lejana; el hombre hablaba después de prolongar un jadeo irónico.

- ¡Cariño...! Hel…- La tal Hel apenas volvió la cabeza, no la pedían a ella, y siguió en lo suyo- es decir, Leila. Esta muñeca... ¿No se te hace familiar?

- Sí. ¿Esa le vas a regalar a tu viejo "amigo"?- se mofo la castaña.

-¿Qué muñeca?- pregunto la rubia, con premuroso interés.

-¡Ésta, querida Helen!- la aludida volvió el rostro al estante tras de sí, el rictus tenso, y desde su posición preguntó- ¿A quién se la vas a regalar?

- Hoy estamos muy curiosos, no te parece...

- Has lo que se te venga en gana.

- ¡Puff!- se mofo Leila

- ¡Oh, amor! por favor aquí no, no se ve nada bien ese tipo de numeritos ¿sabes?- volviendo su atención al dependiente y con el mismo tono meloso y falso, dijo- Nos la llevamos...

Allá iba su hija preferida.

No podía hacer nada para evitarlo, así se había acordado que sería...

.

_La bella dama extendió los brazos hacia su eterno amante y las mil promesas de amor ella escucho, y las mil promesas en su corazón abrazó y, sin embargo, ninguna correspondió. _

_¡Oh, que desdichado él! Su amada no lo podía amar, en su corazón ya no hay lugar, está ocupado por un caballero cortés de abolengo ingles._

_Y lloró y lloró, pues su estimada dama el amor de su señor cambio al ogro por la vida de aquel, al que la muerte quería arrancar de su tierna piel… _

_"... quiero esa rosa, dijo el ogro de facciones burlesca, señalando la rosa más bella de aquel jardín- ...a cambio de la vida del príncipe, concluyo. La princesita no pudiendo negarse ante la petición del extraño ser, accedió... " _

_Y esa, una rosa roja, era el amor de él._

_El ogro devoró la rosa y a la damita en la torre más alta ocultó. Y allí está él, Amante, que escalo las cumbres del infierno para buscarla y rescatarla, que desea amarla…_

_Y ella, la pobre sufre, no le puede corresponder. _

_¿Dónde está su señor? Muy lejos y la tiene olvidada._

_-¡Mi sombra fiel!- susurro la dama _

_-mi señora- hablo el súbdito en vos ahogada, derramando lagrimas de impotencia._

_- me... me... ¿amas?- le pregunto al fin, como tantas veces lo hizo en su imaginación_

_-...se-señora...- tan duras palabras lo doblegaron ante ella y en el acto la dama lo acurruco en su regazo -yo...yo…-_

_- ¡shiii! no lo digas...- pidió ella- sabes que yo no…-__él se separo bruscamente de ella, en un intento inútil de negar la realidad_

_- ¡No importa, yo estaré para vos, siempre...!-_

_. _

Mira por última vez a su padre.

El padrino de su Eleonor la ha encontrado, ¡volverá con ella! Ahora regresara a la gran mansión. Donde Eleonor le leerá un cuento infantil, "El favorito de Helga (la muñeca)". O eso cree ella, pero "Nana" sabe que el voluble ánimo de Rex es cosa peligrosa, hasta para una muñeca de porcelana.

Y luego mira a "Nana" y quisiera decirle: "Me guardare bien tus secretos en el corazón, los de Eleonor y Brainy".

Sí, el viejo y cansado Brainy, su padre, el fabricante de muñecas, era como cualquiera de sus muñecas, un cofre lleno de tesoros, un siervo destinado a guardar silencio por voluntad propia, como Amante el personaje del cuento, "El favorito de Helga".

* * *

Tengo una muñeca vestida de azul,

con su camisita y su canesú,

la saque a pasear y se enfermo,

ahora la tengo en la cama con mucho dolor....

FIN

* * *

Notas: ¿Qué tan rara esta esta historia? ¿más, menos?... Lo dejare a su criterio. Gracias por leer, y si comentas que mejor. Um! Algo se me olvida... Ah, Si! Este, para Azrasel, si llegas hasta aquí: Por ahora no hay continuación de La Quinta esfera, pero si para una o dos, o tres, historias cortas de Titeres y muñecas, todo depende de que tan peliagudas se pongan y si tengo tiempo de actualizar, si mi musa no se va de parranda, tú sabes...

Bueno, hasta la proxima.


	8. En el calro de luna

**En el calor de Luna**

_-Luna de miel para tres… en hiel se convirtió-_

(La sonrisa de Cheshire)

* * *

_Él no me preguntó si quería que fuera su novia, recuerdo._

La tarde del viernes me invito al parque de diversiones; me vestí para la ocasión, sabía perfectamente que este era un paso definitivo para formalizar nuestra relación.

_Todos la sabían que gustábamos uno del otro. No era un secreto a voces._

Use unos pantalones casuales y una playera a juego; en la feria me compro una gorra para aminorar el golpe del sol contra mi rostro.

Y el corazón me parecía estallar de dicha...

_Nadie intervenía en nuestra relación. Quizá porque sabían..., creían saber el desenlace de antemano. Tanta seguridad en los horóscopos no hace bien. Aun así les era interesante observar como llegaba a buen puerto nuestra relación.  
_  
- ...esta rara- le dije y él hizo mueca de no agradarle el rumbo de la charla.

- supongo que es por su hermana- contesto renuente.

Me hacía gracia que incluso en nuestra cita saliera a colación. ¡Ya estaba obligado a trabajar con ella durante todo el año! Pobre, lo compadezco, y es que Helga es de tratar con pinzas... Es buena niña, pero con ese carácter que se carga..., pues no es de extrañar que muchos niños no la toleren.

- Sí... supongo- conteste evidentemente incomoda. Muchos compañeros ya se habían percatado que mi relación con Helga estaba algo olvidada. Pero Gerald parecía no notarlo, o simplemente tenía el tacto de no recordármelo.

- Casi no hemos convivido en estos días- expliqué. Seguro que se decía "¿porque rayos hablamos de ella ahora?".

- He visto a Olga en silla de ruedas, pero no me atreví a preguntar y de todas formas no habría tenido tiempo, ya iba de salida...-

- Pues ni le preguntes... A ella ni a ningún Pataki. Cuando yo lo hice, la señora Miriam casi le da algo, Olga se echo a llorar como una magdalena, Helga otro poco y se sube por las paredes y Bob, el padre, no sabía si reír o llorar. Al final llamaron a mi padres...- Se calló abruptamente como si hubiera cometido una indiscreción.

Luego añadió - Me parece que desde el accidente la condición de Olga ha empeorado... Estaban a punto de operarla, pero como es de riesgo pues la han puesto en una silla de ruedas; si mejora con las terapias, no intervendrán...

- Vaya... ¿Quién lo diría, no?- su cara expreso ignorancia- Es decir- aclare- Helga parece no tragar a su hermana y luego eso... pues, nadie que hubiera visto esa escena y que no les conociera, podría afirmar que no se llevan bien...

- La sangre llama- dijo lacónicamente- como con Jamy O...

El día paso entre tragos agridulce, más dulces que agrios, definitivamente.

Subimos a la montaña rusa, a los carritos chocones, viajamos en los tronquitos (terminamos todos empapados), fuimos a la casa de los espantos, nos detuvimos para comer un refrigerio, y en la tarde visitamos el zoo; a tiempo estuvimos en el espectáculo de los pingüinos...

Una tarde maravillosa.

Arnold nos presto la azotea de su casa; él estaba involucrado desde un principio, nos preparo una cena a la luz de las velas. Cenamos bajo el cielo estrellado de Hillwood mientras Dino Spomony cantaba para nosotros desde el casete que tocaba el estéreo.

_Entonces debí presentir._

Su alegría era como la llama de una vela que se extingue lentamente a falta de oxigeno...

Avanza a paso incierto, al menos se lo ha planteado, y no sabe por qué. A punto estaba de marcharse, pero en la formulación de su escape chocamos miradas. Él no lo sabe.

_¿Alguien más lo sospecha? ¡Se niegan a ver la verdad! No los culpo..._

Me ha mirado con la incomprensión plasmada en cada facción de su rostro, aun hay mucho de infante en él (tan sólo tiene 12 años). No lo comprende.

Yo no sé, lo intuyo: con cada lágrima que ha derramado (¡el futuro es aquí y ahora! Una pequeña muestra: pues el futuro habla desde su mansa incomprensión) sus ojos se ensombrecen tan súbitamente como el cielo cuando hay amenaza de tormenta. Ni siquiera ha llorado, pero lo hará.

El descanso no tuvo mayor inconveniente ¡y cuidadito de no ser así!... La amenaza plasmada en el aire seguirá vigente uno, dos días, nadie lo sabe.

_¡Y me culpa! ¡No hay justicia en su tacita recriminación! Yo no sabía..._

No frunce el ceño, no es arisco, ni ajeno o indiferente, no es grosero, pero en su cortesía se esconde la silenciosa replica: _¿Cómo fue que acabo de esta forma?_, pregunta.

No, no es él. Lo he usado de chivo expiatorio para darle voz a mi propia inconformidad.

_Él no lo sabe, y yo..., apenas comprendo._

¡El conocimiento nunca traerá felicidad! Entonces prefiero saberme ignorante...

Miro mis libros caídos; Arnold pasa por un lado y no hay mayor contratiempo en el desenlace del receso.

Reflexionó que Arnold se marcha de las miradas indiscretas del alumnado, aunque no tiene por qué, no le deben nada material, o sentimental. Yo también debería irme, pronto comenzaran a preguntar y a murmurar.

_¿Cómo fue que paso?_

- Es mi novia, ¿alguien tiene algún problema?

Obligue a mi cara lívida a no rendirse ante la mueca de desasosiego. Forcé mi semblante a permanecer impávido y a las lágrimas a no brotar. Mis libros se resbalaron de mis brazos, nadie lo notó.

Y ese frío que no me dejaba respirar se intensifico cuando ella recargo su cabeza en el pecho de él.

No le importaba lo que yo sentía. ¡Mentira, mentira! Lo sabe, pero... Un beso rápido y fugaz para hacer legal aquel compromiso ante los ojos de nuestros compañeros.

_Pequeña mentirosa y embustera...  
¡Te lo callaste, te lo callaste!  
¡¡ Y yo soy tu mejor amiga!  
¡¿Por qué?! _

De a poco le suelta la mano y ella se aleja.

Pobre Arnold...

_Él no comprende. ¡Él no comprende!_

Gerald se acerca para ayudarme (lo cual está bien: las cosas entre nosotros tres están bien), no dice lo siento y no hace falta. No me marcho con ellos (porque la nueva pareja necesita de privacidad).

Todo está bien, entre nosotros dos está bien.

No hace falta explicaciones, yo comprendo.

Pero es la comprensión la que me hunde en el abismo, me asfixia y me atormenta.

¿Cómo paso?

Un trabajo fue el móvil…

¿Cuándo paso?

El día del parque…

Las respuestas brotan así de fácil.

El día del parque…

* * *

Nota: Um... Me he dado cuenta...que... ¡cómo sea! Espero que le haya gustado, comenten.

jo jo jo... hay una doble trama, yo sé que alguno de ustedes puede ser el afortunado(a) descubridor de la otra historia... jo jo jo jo jo


	9. Eléctrico blanco azulado

Títeres y muñecas.

**Eléctrico blanco azulado.**

_-...No entrara...-_

(La sonrisa de Cheshire)

* * *

Antinatural. Un turbulento silbido se prolonga y azota los cristales, estos pueden quebrarse de un momento a otro, lo sabe. A lo lejos el obscuro cielo se ilumina de un color entre blanco y azul eléctrico. Una a una, las nubes, van encendiendo el camino intermitente que sólo en noches como esta se podría ver. Una a una sin una sincronía fija rasga, entre aleteo y aleteo de la blanca lechuza, el negruzco horizonte

La tormenta ha causado un apagón, y el departamento se ilumina antinaturalmente, piensa –confirma-; y luego, en la obscuridad rugue el monstruo que por años lo ha acechado –es la cara de su miedo-. Ríe de sí, y de sus pensamientos absurdos, mientras niega frenéticamente y de sus ojos resbalan gruesas lágrimas de terror. Esta es la realidad. Aterrado trata, porque le es imposible -el miedo lo ha estancado en su sitió-, de echarse para atrás. No puede y son vanos sus intentos.

El transparente cristal, con su uno punto cinco de grosor, no podrá contenerla.

_Eléctrico blanco azulado._

Lechuza intermitente de alas extendidas vueltas al cielo; ramificaciones del rayo.

Silbido prolongado............................................................................................... El cielo llora.

Obscuridad........................................................................................................... Gorgojeo de saetas líquidas.

Gozones de puerta violentados........................................................................... Trueno

Espacio ínfimo....................................................................................................... Trueno.

Bramido de cristal roto por impacto...................................................................... Saetas carmesí.

Caída.................................................................................................................... Tormenta.

Tiempo fugas............................... Obscuridad...................................................... Lluvia impetuosa.

Vacio.................................................................................................................... Murmullo de gota contra gota concreto y asfalto…

Tiempo líquido…

Silencio.

Distancia inalcanzable…

Obscuridad........................................................................................................... Murmullo de gota….

_ELÉCTRICO BLANCO AZULADO._

Lluvia y viento…, restos de cristal.

.

.

.

-¡Arnold! – un hombre moreno (negro) se apeo junto a la puerta del conductor, junto a él, y parecía sorprendido.

El oficial Gerald Jhosansen alargo un chiflido agudo.

Frunció el ceño.

- Hazme un favor, Arnold… vuélvete a casa y procura visitar a tu abuela, quieres…

No le expidió una multa y lo dejo marchar, así de simple.

Y así lo hizo él. Y mientras regresaba al centro de la ciudad, donde se alojaba en el piso ochenta y cuatro de una bonita zona departamental, relegaba sus inquietudes a lo más profundo del olvido.

No se pregunto de dónde conocía al oficial Gerald, cuyo nombre leyó en la placa de este. Si se hubiera esforzado por recordar, se habría dado cuenta que en sus vida lo había visto. Tampoco se cuestiono como es que lo conocía, Gerald a él; su trato había sido bastante familiar. Gerald parecía conocerlo bastante bien. Y ni siquiera necesito ver sus papeles de conducir para llamarlo por su nombre de pila.

Tenía años que no visitaba a su abuela; tenía quince en aquel entonces…, su abuelo había muerto.

Ahora tenía 23 años recién cumplidos.

Y un secreto.

Terrible.

Siendo aun muy joven tanto que a la fecha debería serle difícil recordad, desgraciadamente tiene memoria de paquidermo para ese… suceso. Lo recuerda perfectamente como si tuviera cuatro años… Sus padres marcharon a una nueva expedición, nunca lo llevaban por miedo a que algo malo le pasara.

Cuando cumplió doce años su tía abuela Mitsy le propuso ir a vivir con ella con la intensión de darle la mejor educación posible, de la que seguramente habría gozado Arni, su primo, de no ser porque él y sus padres llevaban seis años de fallecidos, en aquel entonces, a causa de un terrible accidente.

Quizá la tristeza de ver partir a su único nieto, aunada a la prolongada convalecencia de su abuelo tras una fatigosa lucha contra una gripa "sin importancia", habían acabado a éste, su abuelo, tres años después de su partida.

A veces se sentía terriblemente egoísta. Pero su abuelo no le culpo en ningún momento, incluso parecía comprenderlo. Quizá nunca lo comprendió, nunca lo supo.

Así que ahora, estando en su departamento, sin aun haberlo decidido, empacaba unas cuantas prendas para un viaje sin destino. "Estas huyendo", canturreo la vos de su conciencia, irritablemente parecida a la de Phoebe, su entrometido vecina de piso.

Y probablemente era así, nunca lo admitiría. Cuando estuvo listo tomo las llaves de su carro y las de su departamento. Y al salir de él, le pareció ver la entrometida y menuda figura de Phoebe, La cuatro ojos, recargada en el marco de su puerta juzgándolo reprobatoriamente.

Se marcho. Tal vez encontraría respuesta, tal vez no.

Nunca creyó que su reconfortante refugio, en una de las ciudades más ajetreadas, se derrumbaría en cualquier momento. Pero lo hizo.

No pensaba regresar a la casa de los Stone. Nunca le gusto, ni a los vecinos en realidad. Y tampoco le traía buenos recuerdos de infancia. Ni siquiera tenía mejores recuerdo de cuando comenzó a vivir con la tía abuela Mitsy, era una mujer bastante estrafalaria para su gusto, más incluso que su propia abuela, sin embargo la vida con ella en la gran y ajetreada ciudad era mucho más tranquila que en un pueblito olvidad allá muy lejos de… _¡Eléctrico blanco azulado...!_

El sueño. Otra vez el maldito sueño. Lo seguía a todos lados como si fuera su sombra.

Y luego esa gente que parecía conocerlo de tiempo atrás. Primero la entrometida de Phoebe, luego el oficial Gerald, el novio de Phoebe. Su abuela y las pesadillas y…. Le había gritado a Phoebe hace no más de una semana. Resultado, Gerald le partió la cara.

Se había prometido no dormir y ahí estaba él, sobresaltado por los rayos y truenos que lo encontraron con la guardia baja, se había quedado dormido.

Se echo bruscamente hacia atrás; el sonido de la puerta cayendo en burdos pedazos resonó por el pasillo durante un eterno instante, amortiguado por el rugido del trueno.

- ¡Phoebe! – Llamo Gerald- ¿Qué demonios haces?- Pero no le dio tanta importancia a lo que ella hacía- seguramente se le cayó una cacerola a causa de los truenos-, porque siguió ocupado en sus asuntos.

- ¡No vayas!- susurro ella. El chico con cabeza de balón, que miraba a todos lados evidentemente desorientado, había salido del armario y ahora estaba abriendo la puerta del departamento.

-¡Abre la maldita puerta!- amenazo. Esta estaba cerrada con llave.

Al abrir la puerta se quedo petrificado. Allí delante de él, Phoebe había abierto la puerta de su propio departamento ("Phoebe", llamo Gerald desde el interior de este), lo miraba ceñuda.

- No entrará si no la dejas, Arnold- sentencio

- Pheb's, qué…. ¡Ah, tú…! ¿Qué quieres?- Le puso su bata sobre los hombros a Phoebe, para cubrir lo que el fino camisón de esta no cubría. Arnold en tanto siguió atontado y con su expresión herida.

- Y-yo-o…

- Iba a contestar el llamado- explico Phoebe.

- ¡¿Qué?! – se abalanzó protectoramente sobre Phoebe, echándola tras de sí- ¡¿Pero qué te propones idiota?! – Él no entendía que rayos estaba pasando- ¡Bien! Si quieres morir, es tu problema, pero mantente alejado de nosotros- sentencio el oficial para luego cerrar de un portazo el departamento.

Trueno. _Eléctrico blanco azulado._

Le tenía miedo a la noche. Ese era su secreto.

Tenía miedo a soñar. Por eso acepto irse a vivir con Mitsy Stone, la media hermana de su abuelo, Phill Stone. Porque de alguna forma, sabía que lejos de Villa Hillwood no tendría sueños ni pesadillas que lo atormentaran. Y es que esos sueños o pesadillas eran tan reales…

Pero nadie lo comprendía.

Y por diez años, casi once, no le atormento la hora de dormir y por diez años supo que este momento llegaría, sin embargo lo ignoro y ahora no sabía qué hacer.

No sabía qué hacer. Dejarlo ir o

-¡Abre la maldita puerta, Phoebe!- exigió él al tiempo que la atrapaba por los brazos para zarandearla levemente - ¡No la dejes entrar, Will!- pidió con un susurro ahogado.

- ¡Abre la puerta, tengo que ayudarlo!

- No ella puede matarlo… ¡Es terrible!

- Tú no entiendes… No comprendes -_ Eléctrico blanco azulado_- ¡¡Abre-la-puerta!!

Obscuridad. Trueno

Gozones de puerta violentados. Trueno

Trueno.

Bramido de cristal roto por impacto.

Caída.

Tiempo fugas. Obscuridad. Lluvia impetuosa.

Vacio. Murmullo de gota contra gota concreto y asfalto…

-¡Gerald! ¡Gerald! ¡Ven rápido!

- ¿Phoebe? Dónde rayos te metiste…

Silencio.

Obscuridad.

-¡Oh por todos los cielos qué…!

Murmullo de gota….

_ELÉCTRICO BLANCO AZULADO._

Lluvia y viento…, restos de cristal.

-¿Quién eres tú?

Y después de lo que fue una interminable luminiscencia que lo cegó, no supo por cuánto tiempo… la vio…

Aguzaba el oído, y para ello cerró los ojos, de esa forma tenía una mejor percepción del mundo; se dedico a escuchar.

En los pliegues del espacio, donde danza el viento, cabalgaba el coro de cascabeles -a galope de murmullo, porque proviene de muy lejos-; ella está escuchando.

Se reclina hacia el frente como si próximo a ella su amante diciendo una confidencia amorosa estuviera, escucha atenta y sonríe porque lo que escucha le causa deleite. Sonríe aun más y suspira soñadora y... ¡de golpe se levanta! Y aquella quien fue por un lapso robado al tiempo, ya no es.

Las penumbras comienzan a rodearla, las mariposas escapan navegando sobre los rayos del sol y se marchan.

- Arnold, soy Arnold- Tenía cuatro años la primera vez

-Hola- dice la curiosa creatura luminiscente

- ¿Por qué lloras?

- Me duele…

- ¿Dónde? – se angustia él a su vez… Siente el dolor de ella o él, lo que sea que sea.

- Aquí- solloza llevándose las palmas a la altura del corazón.

Y ahora 19 años después, en medio de la tormenta, suspendida sobre el horizonte, la menuda y gigantesca, como su dolor, figura luminiscente, y el suyo propio, se alza ella:

Doliente y angustiada.

Su corazón es lo que más le aterra. Antes era la fuente de aquella luminosidad, hoy como una rosa negra abriéndose de par en par.

Allí siempre estuvo ella, en sus sueños. Él no pudiendo hacer nada, era sólo un sueño. Ninguno podía escapar…

Y el dolor, y la muerte, y el odio, y la envidia y… y toda clase de sentimientos malos los estaban consumiendo…

Dolía, en verdad dolía…

Él no era capaz de soportarlo, tenía que hacer algo ¡¿Pero qué?!

No podía ir hacia ella, porque era un sueño, sólo eso… Su pequeña y frágil criatura luminiscente.

El transparente cristal, con su uno punto cinco de grosor, no podrá contenerla.

_Eléctrico blanco azulado._

Lechuza intermitente de alas extendidas vueltas al cielo; ramificaciones del rayo. Los truenos, su queja.

Obscuridad.

Gozones de puerta violentados.

-¡William!- Lo llama Phoebe

Bramido de cristal roto por impacto.

_**- ¡ARNOOOOOOOOLD!**_

Caída.

Vacio.

_ELÉCTRICO BLANCO AZULADO._

Murmullo de gota contra gota concreto y asfalto…

Lluvia y viento…, restos de cristal.

.

.

.

-¿Es usted Familiar de Arnold Stone?- inquirió la enfermera

- Eh- vaciló- …pues…

- Es, o no es familiar del señor Arnold Stone. Ninguna persona puede pasar a ver al paciente si no es familiar de este- Sentenció ella.

- Lo siento, es que esto están… que no sé ni cómo me llamo

- Comprendo, comprendo…- le tendió la hoja de admisión del paciente.- Mire, Arnold ha perdido mucha sangre y necesitara una transfusión, y realmente no hay tanto problema con ese asunto, aunque la sangre él es bastante rara… Si es pariente de él y tiene el mismo tipo de sangre, el proceso se puede agilizar…

.

- …Sí… Una de las peores tormentas en los últimos años- dijo al oficial que lo entrevistaba por el extraño caso de Arnold Stone- Mi familia tiene la creencia de que uno no debe asomarse a las ventanas cuando hay tormentas eléctricas, se atrae a los rayos…- afirmó a manera de explicar los sucesos- Sí, sí, ya veo; pobre hombre… En otras circunstancias diría que quiso suicidarse. Alcanzado por un rayo en su propia casa…¡Válgame!- .

Y mientras los oficiales hablaban Phoebe y Will observaban el vació horizonte…

- Arnold tiene que regresar a Villa Hillwood… Su abuela ha muerto.- dijo William.

- ¡Oh!- Comenzó a marcharse…

Y luego de que Phoebe saliera de su habitación en el hospital, pues no lo dejaban ir hasta que no se recuperar del impacto que recibió de lleno –tuvo suerte de que el rayo no lo matara allí mismo, decían los médicos-, se arrebujo en bajo sus mantas, esperando que el dolor mitigara.

FIN

* * *

Notas: Espero que les haya gustado. Sean felices y comenten.


	10. Bebé, amor, y mil cosas más

**Bebes, amor, y mil cosas más… **

Título original:

**I say a Little prayer for you.**

(La sonrisa de Cheshire)

* * *

**I. Bebé. I**

* * *

_**Una silla arrastrándose, pasos precipitados hacia la puerta de algún cuarto en la planta alta.**_

_**Más pasos apresurados seguidos de un "¡Yo abro!"…**_

_**¡Tum, tum, tum, tum, tum!**_

**Residencia Pataki. **

"_Hay mi piel, qué no haría yo por ti…_"

La radio siguió reproduciendo la suave, lejana, difusa y atropellada melodía; y ella mirando la cuna frente a sí.

"…_por tenerte un segundo, alejados del mundo y cerquita de ti…_"

Sin luces en el cuarto, para no molestar al infante.

"…_Ay mi piel, como el río Magdalena que se funde en la arena, quiero…_"

La lluvia allá afuera arremetiendo constante y tupida. Ella empujaba su peso con la puntas de los pies cada que su taciturna fuerza menguaba.

Y la mecedora seguía arrullándola con su lento bamboleo.

"… _fundirme yo en ti…_"

El tiempo pasando.

"…_Hay amores que se vuelven resistentes a los años, como el vino que mejora con los años, así crece lo que siento yo por ti…_"

Sus manos recostadas en los antebrazos de la mecedora bajaron a hacia su vientre para cubrirlo.

"…_Hay amores que se esperan al invierno y florecen, y en las noches de otoño reverdecen tal como el amor que siento yo por ti…_"

Suaves inhalaciones ensanchando el cuerpecito de Tom; sus deditos moviéndose involuntariamente; y ella acariciando su vientre…

"…_Ay mi piel, no te olvides del mar que en las noches me ha visto llorar tantos recuerdos de ti…_"

Las maletas estaban hechas, ella sólo estaba esperando… El móvil suspendido sobre la cuna tocaba su propia melodía... Se detuvo y ella, cuando el vaivén de la mecedora se inclino hacia el frente, sostuvo su peso sobre sus piernas con perezoso interés.

El móvil volvió a sonar; las melodías del radio y la del juguete infantil a mezclarse, una ahogando a la otra que venía desde el cuarto contiguo; y ella a arrullarse en la mecedora…

"…_Ay mi piel, no te olvides del día que se paró en tu vida, de la pobre vida que me tocó vivir…_"

La trompeta y la guitarra suenan y ella canta, ignorando la sedante interpretación -_…witsi, witsi araña tejió su telara…- _La guitarra parece llorar, la trompeta también _-…aña, vino la lluvia y se la llevo…- _No comprende qué significan esas palabras, y tampoco le interesa saber_ -…Salió el sol y witsi, witsi araña otra vez subió_-.

Abajo su madre y Olga preparan la cena -_¡La cena está servida!_-, confirmado ambas mujeres están ocupadas en la cocina -_…witsi, witsi araña…- _A veces Olga es tan ruidosa y su madre también que puede oírlas desde ese piso, aun sobre el golpeteo de las gotas enfurecidas -_Está tan nublado allá afuera que de no ser porque vi el cielo despejado esta mañana, no lo creería_-

No niega estar sorprendida porque el pequeño no se despierte con tanto ruido. La tonada cambia y -**¡din, don!-,** mientras sale del cuarto para luego precipitarse hacia las escaleras, alcanza a escuchar frases suelta de esa nueva canción.

La familia Pataki se ha sentado a la mesa para merendar.

"…I say a Little prayer for you…"

**No debe detenerse, sigue por el corredor…**

**- ¿Dónde está la niña?- Bob se sienta a la mesa, Miriam está volviendo a la cocina mientras dice:**

**- Atendiendo la puerta, Bob- El hombre pudo escuchar a su mujer abriendo algunas gavetas del mueble, pero no le interesa ese trivial suceso y por ello encara al chico que entra al comedor.**

**- ¿Y mi nieto? – El joven se sienta tranquilo, Pataki no es molesto con él, para nada.**

**- Olga fue a traerlo, suegro.- Señala hacia el lugar donde ahora la susodicha se encuentra.**

**- Dime Bob, Jeff, que al fin que somos de la misma familia ya- Para entonces ya escuchan los pasos de Olga descendiendo por la escalera, y el murmullo de la lluvia más fuerte que antes.**

* * *

**II. Amor. II **

* * *

En volandas de puntitas vas siguiendo el vértigo de los latidos de tu corazón, rosando el polvo apenas, ni siquiera el suelo (está muy lejos de tus pasos); y no sabes definir aquel escozor que te quema el vientre: el odio y el amor se sienten igual a la incertidumbre…

Llueve y el tiempo marcha.

**-¡Hel...!**

Marcha frenéticamente, mortalmente lento, se te apetece, contundente; y el vientre te duele, y te muerdes los labios, y mil lagrimas retienes, y el "bum, bum" de tu corazón te asfixia…

**- Sí... Vengo a hablar con ella**

Tom en su cuna; amado y deseado... Pequeño y frágil, rosado color de bebé… ridículamente pequeño…

Taimado ladrón de corazones.

Olga, Jeff, Miriam y Bob. Desde luego tú.

Lo amas…

De una forma diferente. Todas las otras formas de amar, en el futuro, te parecerán una porquería y el sentimiento estará reforzado de arrepentimiento. Pero ahora conforman el éxtasis de tu vida.

Ahora no comprendes, aun no has tenido la oportunidad.

Y es una lástima.

**- ¿Es Helga?**

Y mil cosas se han de decir del amor, ninguna acertada -¡aleluya por ello, sigamos creyendo!-. Por que el hombre es falso como su sociedad. El amor no existe. No tiene valor. Pero el hombre le da valor a las cosas, en un principio –luego las cosas le dan valor al hombre-, y crea realidades… entonces el amor existe. Tiene un valor.

**- No Jeff, es Arnold...**

Tú amas.

A Tom.

Es instinto de madre.

De bestia.

(Allí está la base de la sociedad, en la bestia.)

Y todas las madres –quiero creer- protegen.

Tanto.

Que incluso matan.

A sus vástagos...

…Incluso.

Por amor.

**- No te preocupes Olga...-**

"Witsi, witsi araña"-melodía reverberaba en las paredes de la habitación.

¿Qué harías por amor?

Y tú pensabas…

"Ay mi piel, qué no haría yo por ti…"

…Balanceándote entre los recuerdos y dos melodías incompatibles y atropelladas…

_Caminabas derecho por el largo pasillo con la decisión prendada de tu orgullo. Y el camino que estabas recorriendo era largo, obscuro… Desconocido. Al final de él esperabas encontrar una puerta hecha de madera bastante simple…_

_Y detrás de ella…_

**Un auto pone en marcha su motor…**

A la vuelta de los años te recordaras en la habitación de tu pequeño y adorable "Tommy-sobrinito-bebé", escuchando la tonada de la arañita, interpretada por débiles murmullos de tía aburrida, y la brisa de una canción latina de la cual nunca llegaste a comprender la letra.

Y lloraras el tiempo perdido, la vida perdida… porque te fuiste.

¿Por qué te fuiste?

* * *

**III. Y mil cosas más. III**

* * *

De Arnold, Helga puede decir que fue su primer y único gran amor… hasta el final.

Que haría todo, absolutamente todo por él.

¡Vaya ingenua!

Ojala que ese sea un pensamiento de infancia pasada, y que allí se quedara.

Porque, contrario a lo que los peleles creen, con el fervor de un fanático, el amor no lo puede todo. Y al igual que muchas otras muchas creencias, modos de vida, filosofías, tendencias, ideales y objetivos, el amor fue creado por el hombre. El voluble homo sapiens, sapiens. Y que éste, el amor, puede traer más sinsabores que alegrías.

Que no le importa que él no le reconozca sus sacrificios, que ni siquiera este enterado de ellos, con tal de que él sea feliz.

Que hará todo lo que esté en sus manos por evitarle desdichas.

**- Aun no crees que es divertido ¿cierto?**

**- Que pregunta más estúpida**

**- Cuida tus modos Leila**

**- ... -**

**- Sigue derecho Ar... Cuando te de alguna otra indicación cambiaremos de ruta**

**- Bien.**

**- Por qué le pediste semejante cosa... así pensaran que…**

**- ¿y eso no te parece divertido?**

**-tienes un sentido del humor muy retorcido Rex...**

De Helga, Arnold puede decir que es como la montaña rusa de la emociones y como la luna. Con un lado oculto que sólo un buen apreciador –como él se sabe- puede descubrir.

Que le ha costado una relación de años, cinco. Que Willomina, Mina para los amigos, la odia por entrometerse en esa relación –en el fondo Arnold se lo agradece, pues piensa que si la presencia ausente, ¡vaya contradicción!, de una mujer hace tambalear su amor por él, entonces es recomendable distanciarse, ese amor no es fuerte-.

Que esta sulfurado con ella porque orillo su relación al fracaso y más que nada tiene el ego herido.

Que si las circunstancias de su vida hubieran sido otras, seguramente Helga se comportaría como la niña a la que hace tantos años le ofreció su paraguas.

Tan linda…

_**- Helga, hija ¿quién es? – Miriam sale de la cocina, sin apenas mirar el pasillo, llevando unos vasos hacia el comedor. Puede ver a Bob impacientándose por empezar a cenar.**_

_**-¡jovencita, no hagas esperar a tu hambriento padre!- dice el hombre. Miriam coloca los vasos parsimoniosamente sobre la mesa y Olga toma uno por uno para servir el jugo de melón. Ha dejado al niño donde pueda verlo.**_

_**- Iré a ver qué pasa con Helga- dice Miriam. Comienza a salir del comedor y puede ver como Jeff coloca uno a uno los vasos servidos en el puesto de cada comensal. Y escucha a su hija comentar:**_

_**- Porque no le pides que haga pasar a su visita- la puerta emparejada, la lluvia empapando la entrada. Siguiendo su trayectoria como en cámara lenta aun escucha:**_

_**- Es buena idea, Olga- Ese era su marido.**_

_**- Sí, mi Olga siempre tiene buenas ideas- Sigue avanzando, no escucha la voz de Helga, pero si a su nuero. Y otra vez a su esposo.**_

_**- Claro Jeff, de sangre es una Pataki y espero que ese ingenio se lo haya transmitido a mi nieto**_

_**- Igual que su belleza- acota el padre del niño.**_

_**- ¡Oh Jeff!- La puerta entre abierta no deja filtrarse la sombre de su hija menor y la persona que ha llamado a la puerta. El camino se acorta y su pecho se agita.**_

_**- Helga- No hay respuesta ni voces intercambiando una charla- ¿Helga?- esta tan cerca y ha tomado la perilla de la puerta y sabe- ¡¿Helga?!- ella lo sabe incluso antes de abrir la puerta… **_

_**-¡¡¡Bob...!!!-**_

¡Maldita!... una noche sin luna y con la lluvia de suave llanto a cuestas borrando mis paso...me marcho madre querida, padre adorado, hermano y hermana... hijo querido... no es el viento quien ha movido tu cuna fui yo al partir.

Si me doy vuelta, ahora, una lluvia de fuego caería sobre ti... yo la retengo cual Atlas al cielo... así sostengo las lagrimas que quiero verter, digna, valiente...

Si callo mi ausencia, amante, guarda la última noche que en tu lecho dormí.

Y yo…

_Aquella oficina era el sótano de un edifico gubernamental._

_- te pregunto una vez más ¿aceptas la cláusula...?_

_- ...el precio que se puede pagar..._

_- Sí, Helga, pensé que había quedado muy claro. Te pedí que lo pensaras ¿recuerdas?_

_-..._

_- No lo hiciste, lo siento pero ahora tienes que tomar una decisión, no me importa cual escojas... ambas infligen dolor..._

_- ¡Pero dijiste que el amor no era una moneda de cambio!_

_- ¡Ah! y como tal tengo que tomar algo del mismo valor cuantitativo ¿no lo crees así?_

_- Pero mi familia..._

_- Piensa en Arnold. Hace meses él lo valía..._

_- Sí, pero..._

_- Nada de peros Helga, soy una persona de negocios así que decídete que tengo otros asuntos que atender..._

_- Después de esto mi familia..._

_- No habrás existido para nadie más Helga, lo único que te pido, ahora, es que lo dejes todo atrás y entonces yo olvidare que tienes familia, padres, hermana, cuñado y por lo que sé un precioso sobrino... Tom se llama ¿no?_

_- ¡maldito! _

_- ¡shit, shit, shit! También olvidare lo odioso que puede resultar nuestro amigo Arnold_

_- Eso no es..._

_- No me vengas con esas Helga, porque te lo pregunte muy claramente, y creo que entiendes perfectamente bien, a menos que hablemos dos tipos diferentes del mismo idioma ¿que estas dispuesta a dar por él?_

_- ...._

_- Parece que lo recuerdas.... No le des tantas vueltas, si ganas pierdes, si pierde... pierdes. Te doy mi palabra que si sales de sus vidas, daré por hecho que jamás conocí a ningún Pataki. Ahora que si dejas en mis manos a Arnold, igual, y aunque intentes en vano ayudarlo, tú y tu familia no existirán para mí ¿Qué dices? _

_- ..._

_- ¡tic, toc, el tiempo corre!_

_**- Conmovedor. Tarde, pero conmovedor ¿Cómo se llama ese chico Leila?**_

_**- Arnold **_

_**- ¿Lo reconoces Helga? No es él quie…-**_

_**- ¡No conozco a ningún Arnold!**_

_**- ¡¡Pues deberías!! Y mira bien a tú familia por última vez **_

_**- ¡¡haz lo que se te dice, estúpida!!**_

_**- ¡ah!**_

_**- ¡jamás olvides el rostro de aquel por quien dejas tu vida Helga! ¡Jamás olvides el precio de amar!**_

_**(- Desapareció hace unas horas... Llamaron a la puerta y ella no volvía... Mamá fue a ver que la entretenía tanto y.... y... sólo encontró la puerta abierta-)**_

_**- Estoy cansada Rex**_

_**- Arni...vamos a casa**_

_**- En seguida, Señor.**_

**(Gruuuuñu-u-u… Un vehículo se pone en marcha dejando atrás el frente de la dirección indicada.)**

**- Es cierto Arni, aun no le has dado la bienvenida al grupo a Helga como se merece...**

**- ¡Se--se!**

**- ¡Hazlo!**

**- Helga.... yo... soy--**

**- El primo de Arnold, eso lo sabemos de sobra, Arni**

**- ... por mí es que Arnold está en líos**

**- Conmigo. Arni vendió a su familia por una estupidez... y ahora él también está pagando su precio y bla, bla, bla, bla...-dice mientras marca un número en su celular- Gino. Habla Rex, recuerdas el caso que estas llevando... si sobre ese chico precisamente... no, no... Hazme un favor, olvida el caso que lo fallen a su favor... han intervenido por él... bien estaremos en contacto.**

FIN.

* * *

NOTAS FINALES:

Mi idea con esta historia es justamente demostrar que el amor de Helga puede meterla en problemas. Que los extremos hacen daño y que el amor no está exento de matices. Que desgraciadamente utilizamos el amor como excusa e incluso como arma para dañar.

Y siendo realistas está sometido a las voluntades de millones de persona, por ello no lo puede todo. Y si lo pudiera, evidentemente hace excepción con la muerte.

También puedo decir que ha sido la historia que más trabajo me ha dado… Pero me ha gustado el resultado obtenido y que dista mucho del parco relato que pensaba subir hace unos cuatro días.

Quite una escena, justo donde Arnold y su novia cortan por culpa de Helga. Y no me arrepiento.

Ah sí… ¿Alguien se acuerda de una historia que, creo que la primera o segunda, subí a FF, llamada "SENDERO" y que borre sin dar explicación en su momento? Quizá sólo una persona. Bueno pues "EL FABRICANTES DE MUÑECAS" y "BEBES, AMOR Y MIL COSAS MÁS" están relacionadas. Ambas ocurren antes que Sendero y ésta que acaban de leer es la pre cuela de "EFdM".

No pensaba poner este relato porque da muchos datos de aquella historia que perdí. Quizá en un futuro me anime a reescribir esa historia.

Otro anuncio, me quedan como cinco historias, más o menos, para terminar este compendio.

Bueno nos vemos en otro momento.

Hasta pronto y gracias por leer y comentar.


	11. Mamá te quiere

**Mamá te quiere.**

_Inconciliable._

(La sonrisa de Cheshire)

* * *

Notas: Sin comentarios.

* * *

No soportaba el revoloteo de Christopher a su alrededor. Mucho menos la sonrisa bobalicona que siempre esbozaba cuando ella andaba cerca. Mucho tenía que ver que ella fuera su madre y él su hijo, decían aquellos que también la rondaban. Era cosa de ese lazo íntimo que sólo una madre y un hijo podrían compartir. Tonterías. Ella tampoco gustaba de esa gente. Pero lo que más la irritaba es que la mueca, que otros insistían era la prueba de salud, belleza y felicidad, plasmada en su rostro, no denotara otra cosa que retraso mental. Era su pequeño retrasado. Y la irritaba.

- ¡Christopher! – Lo amonesto. O llamo. No había onomásticos afectivos puesto que ella no tenía afecto. No para él. No para su sonrisa bobalicona. No para su complejo de Edipo. No para nadie en general.

- ¡Christopher, detente de una buena vez!- La primera llamada de atención paso desapercibida; la segunda, un grito fuerte y seco, lo hizo sobresaltar.

- ¿Mami?- pregunto él, siempre curioso y aventurero, sin ninguna señal del retraso que su madre le imputaba inconscientemente. Porque de todas las cosas que aborrecía del niño, esa sería la primera en su lista de "cosas que aborrecer de Christopher".

- Compórtate, por el amor de Dios. Este no es el lugar para correr y gritar.- El pequeño asintió y con los ojitos lacrimosos se acerco a su madre, temeroso de recibir una zurra.

- ¿Me quieres mami?- Su mirada anhelante fue correspondida por el silencio de su madre y con la gesticulación de una medía mueca que él no podría interpretar como un sí definitivo u otra muestra de cariño. Con el tiempo, quizá comprendería que era una de sorna mal disfrazada.

Christopher se dirigió a la silla contigua a la de su mami. Con sus piernitas cortitas no podía alcanzar el asiento de la silla. Con su corta edad aún necesitaba ayuda para realizar algunas cosas, decía ella. Defecto que evidenciaba lo tonto que era ese niño aborrecible, porque a esa edad ella ya era independiente, nada que ver con Christopher. Limitación que con los años superaría, pues sería un hombre grande, saludable y fuerte manifestaban… otros.

Así que ella se levanto tan aristocráticamente como su alcurnia le pedía; Christopher ya la esperaba con los brazos extendidos hacia ella, y del mismo modo lo coloco en la silla. ¡Upa! Habría dicho de ser su padre quien lo levantara en volandas, pero no se le veía cerca. Rara vez llegaba a verlo.

- ¿Me quieres mami?- insistió él. Se removía inquieto en su silla, quizá esperando una respuesta, quizá buscando una posición cómoda que lo hiciera ver como su mami quería.

- Te querré si te comportas, Christopher.- fue toda su respuesta. Siempre era la misma. Siempre la misma. Una promesa. Falso juramentos que ahora complacían los deseos del niño.

En otro tiempo quizá… Pero el amor era tan relativo como la subjetivad de la verdad. Hace muchos años cuando era joven, y por qué no, un tanto ilusa, deseaba encontrar a su alma gemela, amarle tanto como le amaría, tener hijos y ser por siempre feliz. Pero esos eran otros tiempos.

Ahora se daba cuenta día con día que cometía las atrocidades que sus padres habían cometido con ella, cuando le juro al mismo infierno que no sería así. Pero era esa, esa era la suma de sus sueños y sus pesadillas. Delante de ella, figurativamente hablando, tenía la representación del caos de su vida: Christopher.

- Ma…- Ella lo mando callar con una sola mirada. Él era un tanto inquieto, como todos los niños a su edad. Así que no podría estar por cinco minutos seguidos sentado sin hacer nada. Pero ella le pedía lo imposible y él trataba de complacerla a cambio de su amor.

- Si quieres estar conmigo debes permanecer en silencio, Christopher, ya lo sabes.

-Sí mami.

Volvió a su lectura. Ahora satisfecha de que el silencio volviera a imperar en la habitación. Pero la irritación de la que era presa no se iba. Christopher seguía ahí, con ella. Y él la miraba con sus ojos grandes y expresivos. Cada movimiento que ella hacía, incluso el sencillo parpadeo involuntario. Todo, todo era observado con gran fascinación como si con ello accediera a algo que ella no comprendía. Y le fastidiaba ser objeto de estudio. Esos años ya habían pasado. Estaban muy lejos de ser recordados, quería creer, pero el exhaustivo examen del que era objeto era un constante recordatorio de que esos años no eran escenas de películas que se mezclaban con sus temores en pesadillas, sino una contundente realidad no tan empolvada, como fingía que era, en los pasillos bifurcantes de su memoria.

- ¿Qué tanto miras, Christopher?

- Eres bonita mami… Eres la mami más bonita que tengo de todas…– dijo con sentimiento.

- ¿Acaso tienes otra madre?- Pregunto ofuscada por un error irrelevante de parte del niño.

- No. Tu eres mi mamá, sólo tú, mami.

Después de un prolongado silencio ella asintió con lo que a él le pareció aceptación y un seco "Bien". Le habría gustado decir "Mentiroso" en lugar de su escueto "Bien".

Aparto la mirada tan pronto como sintió fluyendo el odio que sentía. Otros labios ya le había dicho lo mismo, y habían mentido. Labios tan parecidos… tan llenos de mentiras y maldad que envenenaban.

- ¿Yo soy bonito, mami?- quiso saber, saberse correspondido.

Lo miro por un inquietante minuto antes de contestar con lo que a su padre le parecería crueldad - No- Y todo era culpa de él, ahora que lo pensaba…

-¿No?- el llanto estrangulado en su pequeña gargantita que en más de una ocasión, muy al principio, habría estado dispuesta a cortar. La maternidad no estaba hecha para ella, no al menos si cargaba un hijo de él. Así que mediando en los contrastes de su vida… La primer semana pos parto había huido de los berridos de Christopher. Tampoco tenían que obligarla a que lo alimentara. Pero ella, como muchas madres, sabía que era lo conveniente y lo que necesitaba el niño. Su hijo.

Con el tiempo el amor se fue desvaneciendo.

Christopher era la suma de todos sus desprecios.

Y ella termino por romperse.

Y la suma de todos sus anhelos.

Lo inconciliable.

Su Christopher.

- No, Christopher- ella no sentía remordimiento al decir la verdad, lo que ella creía que era verdad –algo tan insoluto y efímero… relativo-, no importando el dolor que ésta puede causar- Aun eres muy joven para ser "bonito", Christopher.

Y limpiándose una lágrima continuó con su interrogatorio- ¿Pero lo seré? – su voz estrangulada la remontaba a otros tiempos…

Christopher era el pasaje de otro tiempo.

- Cuando seas mayor.- dijo lacónica.

- Como papá.- Otra lágrima derramada y la voz quebrada.

Como papá… Ese ser despreciable que la orillo sin remordimientos a ese punto.

- Espero que no. No te soportaría si te pareces a ese adefesio.- Entonces él no pudo contener el llanto. La tía siempre decía que era la viva imagen de su padre. Y lo era. Los ojos del mismo color, más adelante, seguramente, incluso el tono de la piel, el color de cabello y los ademanes que no dejaban de evidenciar quien era su padre. Y tantas otras cosas que se podría afirmar que únicamente él era su progenitor y que ella no había tenido nada que ver en el asunto.

- Contrólate- Le ordeno pero él siguió en su llanto silencioso.

Así que era una contradicción. La gran disyuntiva de su vida. Ella no lo soportaba. Y a veces le pedía cosas como esas, que quizá él no comprendía, ella se encargaba de lo contrario, por algo era su madre. No dejaría que nadie lo tratara como a un imbécil, que lo engañaran. Cosas tan complicadas como no ser, no existir, porque ella había querido que no existiera, pero él estaba ahí.

Christopher había nacido.

Y ella lo había cuidado durante todo el embarazo, a ella misma. Leyó sobre la maternidad, la lactancia y todo lo que pudiera necesitar después. Hizo planes casi hasta para veinte años hacia el futuro… Pero el amor se estaba desvaneciendo como el agua lo hace entre las manos. Rápido.

Y canto para él… Como si en verdad lo deseara.

Como pudo bajo de su silla. Fue a esconderse tras los cortinones y sentarse contra la pared con las piernas recogidas hacia su pecho y con sus brazos, sobre sus rodillas, envolviendo su rostro trato, pero aun así el llanto y la desilusión fluían.

Dejarlo ir había sido el momento más duro de todo el embarazo. Y no lo tocaba a menos que él o su familia quisieran hacerlo. Tuvo ayuda de las enfermeras, asistentes, niñeras e incluso de las sirvientas. Más trascurrido el primer mes algo en ella se había renovado.

Nadie más volvió a tocarlo hasta que fue necesaria e imprescindible la convivencia con otros aparte de ella. Lo había leído.

Pero el amor se estaba marchitando.

- Levanta, Christopher, ahora.- Ella había ido tras él.

- ¿Ya no me querrás más ahora?- hipo. La miraba desde su posición. Ella lo llevaba en brazos y él le envolvía el torso con sus piernitas. Ella fruncía el ceño.

- ¿Quién te ha estado metiendo ideas en la cabeza, Christopher? ¿Acaso esa mujer?-

El se sostenía de ella con una de sus manitas apoyada en su hombro y con el dorso de la otra se limpiaba la cara empapada. Asintió. Lo cual sólo significaba que él había pasado un rato con "esa mujer" sin su presencia delante. ¿Cómo podría evitarlo?

- Di-dijo que me parecía a papá y que… que- Se sentaron, Christopher sobre su regazo.

- Quiero que comprendas una cosa en definitivo. Tú eres MI HIJO. No te pareces a él. No, rotundamente no.

Pero a quién engañaba. A ella, sólo a ella. Por qué. Porque no soportaría vivir con realidades inconciliables.

- Entonces…- Poco a poco se iba calmando y al parecer de ella la esperanza renacía.

Que agridulce ambivalencia.

-No quiero que vuelvas a hablar con esa mujer si no estoy yo presente. No me desobedezcas, Christopher. No quiero enojarme contigo.

Promesas vacías.

Juramentos al aire.

- ¿No me querrás si…?

- Soy tu madre….- dijo ella simplemente.

- Y las mamis quieren a sus hijos- concluyo él.

- Exacto.

Por qué ella no podría quererlo con esa resolución tan aplastante.

Por qué.

La puerta fue abierta de pronto. Christopher se estremeció entre los brazos de su madre y se aferro a su cuello, al mismo tiempo ella lo estrecho.

- Helga-

- Arnold-

Siempre la misma entusiasta bienvenida.

- Canta para mami, Christopher….- pidió ella.

Su rostro pétreo y su mirada severa. El rostro de Christopher escondido en el hueco entre su hombro y su cuello. Su miedo apretado en el pliegue de sus ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Christopher tenía miedo.

Helga también.

Y luego de que Arnold acariciara los cabellos de su hijo, el cual se encogía bajo su tacto, él comenzó a cantar una débil melodía. Helga podía sentir los labios húmedos de su hijo haciéndole cosquillas en la oreja. Lo jalo más hacia ella, como apartándolo del camino de Arnold; sostenía con su mano la cabeza de su hijo y sus mejillas se tocaban.

- ¿Qué deseas, Arnold?

- No te quitaré mucho tiempo, Helga. Sólo vengo por el niño. Vamos Chris…-

- No.-

- ¿No?

- No irá contigo a ningún lado.

Y Christopher lo deseaba con el corazón estrujado en su pequeño puño. Cada que papá venía a visitarlo le gustaba y no. Tenía la oportunidad de pasar horas en los brazos de su madre y correr y gritar alrededor y bajo su escrupulosa mirada, sin que ésta lo llamara a guardar la compostura. Le gustaba porque podía ver y jugar con su padre, y a veces incluso los tres salían a pasear.

Pero temía los días como este en el que ese hombre venía a arrebatarlo de los brazos de su madre.

- Vamos Chris, es hora de irnos- lo llamo

- Mami- lloriqueo el niño

- Arnold- advirtió a su vez.

-_… Mi amor todo lo que fui y lo que soy…_

_En otro tiempo… En otro tiempo yo te amaba… Te podía escuchar esas palabras manchadas, manchadas… Cerrando los ojos te amaba… En otro tiempo que tus labios borro. ¿Qué es la verdad? Son palabras manchadas… Manchadas que en el tiempo tus labios borro… Lo borro… _

_Todo mi amor, quien fui y quien soy, lo borro… El tiempo y la verdad… ¿Qué es la verdad?_

_Cerrando los ojos te amaba y podía conciliar tus palabras manchadas con el hecho de amar…_

_En otro tiempo esto era lo que anhelaba… Y tus labios se mezclaron con mis esperanzas y tus palabras falas. Pero la verdad lo borro… Mi amor… todo lo que fui y lo que soy… _

- ¡¿Qué haces aquí, Helga?!

- Duu-u… Dormir, qué más-

- ¡Vete, vete, Helga! ¡Sal de mi cama!

-¿Arnold? Pero qué…

- ¡Qué! ¡Oh, por todos los…! ¿Acaso no escuchaste ninguna de las palabras que hoy se dijeron?

- ¿Vas a creer, Arnold?

- ¿Tú no?

- NO

- Pues yo sí, así que vete. AHORA

Muchos años antes, cuando todo empezó, no eran él y ella, eran él contra ella y su variante, ella contra él. Y ahora era todo igual a antes de… Una frialdad diplomática. Igual que las groserías y los malos tratos y el odio mutuo. Pero…

Hubo un tiempo en que se amaron con locura desbordante. Por encima de la razón, la familia de Arnold la detestaba y él no podía comprender por qué esa hostilidad tan evidente. Hasta que lo comprendió.

La verdad estaba sepultada.

Se decían que pronto aceptarían su relación y que de lo contrario tendrían que mantenerse al marguen y no mirar si no les gustaba. Era un mundo lleno de felicidad y miel a borbotones y… Una fantasía.

- ¡Arnold! ¡Arnold!

- No, Helga, no

- ¡Por favor, por favor!

- Compréndelo: NO TE AMO

- No-o… Es mentira. ¡No me mientas, Arnold! ¡Yo sé que me amas!

- Jamás te he amado, así que deja de engañarte… Eso se acabo. Nunca te ame. Así que continua con tu vida, Helga y…

- ¡Por favor…por favor, Arnold! Arnold… Arnold, no… No me dejes… Arnold

- Entra en razón, Helga: tú no me amas, todo fue una ilusión… Nada de esto fue verdad. Ni tú ni yo sentimos nada por el otro.

_- … En otro tiempo… Cerraba los ojos y te amaba…_

…_¿Qué es la verdad?... Con un canto fuerte y mi pecho a mil… Tus labios y mis esperanzas se marchan… Mira lo que hay… Dile "Mira, ya se va"… Todo lo que fui y lo que soy… mi amor y tus palabras falsas…_

- ¡Arnold…! Aquí no…

_-¡Quítate mi camino idiota…!-_

- Nadie está viendo, cariño…

_- ¡Ah! Un camino idiota como la persona que camina en él, "señorita"_

- Vamos a otro lado…

_- ¡Qué ingenio, Arnold-o! Parece que tienes menos aire en esa cosa que llamas cabeza._

- a mm… de…cuerdo…-

El amor llego de súbito… Como la locura y el torbellino de emociones inconciliables y esa realidad aplastante de lo que fueron. Y luego la cruda realidad al encontrarse acurrucados, piel contra piel… En una carrera psicodélica de irrealidades.

El amor era falso.

Nunca se amaron.

Él a ella no.

Fue falso.

Ella a él…

Fue falso.

Mentira.

Irreal.

…no lo amaba.

Cuando era joven aun deseaba tener la familia que de niña nunca tuvo. Ser lo que su madre no fue. Dar de lo que careció. Y recibir en reciprocidad. Pero no con él. No para él. No de él.

Y el amor se desvaneció.

_- …Mi amor… todo lo que fui y lo que soy…_

- Helga, por favor, ya hemos hablado de esto… Nosotros nunca…

- ¡Shhh! – el trato de irse…- No por favor… Si para el final de este día nada entre nosotros ha cambiado yo no insistiré más…-

Ambos miraron el reloj del buro…

- Quince minutos escasos para que el día acabe- dijo ausente…

Refunfuñando la acogió entre sus brazos y eso era tan incomodo… Pero con tal de que no volviera a repetirse… Muchas lágrimas empañaron su vista. Todo había sido una mentira. Helga se estremecía entre sus brazos, incomoda también. Sería tan fácil seguir fingiéndose amor. Seguir en la mentira y continuar sus vidas, olvidar todo lo demás, el hecho de que apenas se conocieron siendo niños y ya se odiaban a muerte… que el resto del tiempo, los años subsiguientes se les fueron en pelear e insultarse, en odiarse y desearse lo peor mutuamente. Que lo único que podía aceptar el uno del otro era el contundente desprecio y nada más porque eso entre ellos era lo correcto. No esto.

No ésta seudo-realidad. Ellos no se amaban. Era algo que él no podía conciliar. Un error. La suma de un todo contrastante. Y lo que más lo molestaba de todo, lo que le era más inconciliable, era ella.

Ella quien le rogaba un amor que en principio de cuentas era falso. Ella que le juraba amarlo. Ella.

Ella que se negaba a aceptar que la fantasía había terminado.

Ella que era consciente de lo que estaba pasando.

Ella quien le daba una alternativa tan retorcida.

- Vamos levántate. El tiempo se está acabando, no quiero que esto se prolongue más.-

Helga se removió de su pecho y su fleco le hizo cosquillas… En otro tiempo eso...

- ¿Estás seguro de que no… de que no…? ¿Quieres esto?... Arnold.

- Muy seguro- Ella asintió y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas aparto la vista.

- Ya es hora…

- Queda un minuto- lloriqueo

- Un minuto- bufo él

- Arnold… ¿M-me quieres?- Llanto amortiguado.

- No

-Comprendo.

-¿Si comprendes por qué haces esto?- dijo con sorna. Siempre supo cómo manejar la hostilidad entre ellos.

- Y-yo… Yo comprendo… Que no me ames… Que las cosas entre nosotros están mal… Que no puedes conciliar dos realidades cuando nos odiábamos, odiamos a morir… Que esta es tu forma de lidiar con lo ocurrido… Y te envidio… Y te suplico ¡Por favor, por favor!.... No me hagas esto…

- No me pidas algo que no te puedo dar…

- ¡Sí puedes!

- ¿Cómo, fingiendo? No, definitivamente no.

Helga busco su mano a tientas y reacio él dejo que ella lo guiara hasta su vientre…

- Yo si puedo fingir, no me importaría….

- Pero yo no, compréndelo…- quito su mano bruscamente

- ¡No me dejes caer…! De los dos tu eres el más fuerte… pero yo… ¡No lo hagas por favor!

- Tu tiempo se acabo, Helga. Vete- Se puso de pie al lado de la cama.

Ella lo miro. A él, directo a los ojos. A su brazo extendido señalándole la puerta.

- Cuando era niña… deseaba una familia tan diferente a la mía. Un esposo que me amara y al que yo pudiera corresponder… Hijos a los cuales amar y educar como yo lo necesite… y… Definitivamente tú no eras parte de mis planes. Aborrecía todo de ti. Perdón lo hago.

Yo comprendo cómo te sientes. Comprendo que quieras golpearme hasta borrarme del mapa… Y estos sentimientos tan confusos. Y tú piensas y piensas y… Solo sacándome de tu vida es cómo puedes conciliar esta realidad porque entonces sería cosa del pasado.

Y eso está bien. Por mí está bien. No quiero recordar… Nada, absolutamente que tenga que ver contigo. Y te pido… - Llevo su vista al rojo neón de la pantalla del reloj electrónico- …Pero ya no hay tiempo- dijo yendo hacia la puerta. Con el rostro empapado en lágrimas- Al despuntar el alba me habré ido… Nos habremos ido…

- Me parece bien, te pediré un taxi… - al reflexionar aquellas palabras frunció el ceño.

- Bueno si quieres llevarte a una de las muchachas, pues…

- No me llevare a un tercero...

- Bueno, entonces no digas que te llevaras a alguien más-

- Arnold ¿Cómo lograste conciliar lo inconciliable?

- Mira, Pataki, lo que pudo ser entre nosotros ya se termino. Ahora deja de tutearme y no me vengas con tus lloriqueos existenciales.

- YO No PUEDO… Arnold… - se llevo las manos al vientre, otra vez. Y eso tuvo que significar algo para él- ¡Hel!

- Aquí está la suma de mi vida entera… Todo lo que deseo esta aquí… Mi familia…

- ¡Helga!- Trato de acercarse. ¡Oh, por Dios! Qué le estaba diciendo. Ella se alejo

- Y también es la más temida de mis pesadillas….- ¡Un hijo! ¡Por Dios!

- Helga- intento de nuevo, pero ella rehuyó a su vez.

-¡No me toques!

- ¡Helga, Helga! Por todos los cielos ¡¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?!

- ¡Aléjate, engendro! Mi vida no es nada que te incumba

- No Helga, por Dios. Ese también es mi hijo- Pedía desesperado. Su mayor ilusión era tener un hijo. Y temía por aquel que se engendraba en el vientre de esa chica, quien le rogo, imploro, suplico por no alterar sus vidas… ¡Oh, queridísimo señor! ¡Qué hizo!

Entonces comprendió en la inflexibilidad de la distancia de Helga. Quince minutos. Tiempo que se convertiría en el eterno infierno de Arnold. Días. Tiempo. Esos quince minutos. NO. El último. Ese último minuto.

Estaba condenado por costumbres arcaicas… Su hijo no podía ser un bastardo. La tradición impediría que Helga hiciera cualquier locura, incluso abortar al bebé. Ella también estaba condenada. Jamás podría abandonar el ceno familiar al que ahora pertenecía. Ni él ni ella podrían formar la familia que tanto deseaba. Ya no eran libres. Ya no se amaban. Ya no eran nada.

_-… Mi amor… todo lo que fui y lo que soy… Cerrando los ojos te amaba… conciliando tus palabras falsas… Todo se marcha ¿Qué es la verdad?... Y el amor… _

No soportaba el revoloteo de Christopher a su alrededor… Pero…

-También es mi hijo, Helga. Vamos Chris… Vamos a pasear con tus primos y tus tías y- había comenzado a quitar las manos férreas de Helga.

- ¡No, no es tu hijo!- Y el niño se aferraba a ella. Porque anhelaba el amor de ella. Y ese era el único momento que Helga parecía amarlo como nunca lo haría en el resto de sus días.

- Vamos, Helga. Estas asustando a Chris…

- ¡No lo llames así! ¡NO es un retrasado! ¡Se llama Christopher!

- ¡Porque lo llame así no se vuelve un retrasado y es un niño, Helga!

- ¡Es grande, no es un bebé!

- ¡Tiene cuatro años, por Dios!

Había logrado quitárselo de los brazos.

- ¡Mami! ¡Mami!

- ¡Christopher! ¡Devuélvemelo! ¡Christopher!

- Estaremos de vuelta al atardecer.

Mentiroso, quiso decir. Conocía las mentiras de sus labios. ¡Te odio y te detesto! Pero no puedo emitir más que un estrangulado: ¡No!

- ¡Christopher, suelta a mamá!- pedía Arnold

-¡Mami! ¡No me dejes! ¡No me dejes!-

Sus deditos se escaparon de sus manos y la puerta se cerró tras ellos.

… Pero… Pero el silencio era aun más agobiante.

Más prolongado.

Más…eterno.

¿Cuándo volvería Christopher?

¿En un año?

¿Quizá dos?

Tal vez nunca.

A Christopher le gustaba cuando venía papá… y no.

¿Cuán volvería ver a mamá?

¿Cuándo?

No soportaba el revoloteo de Christopher a su alrededor…

…Pero más que nada, odiaba sus silencios.

Porque el amor entre ellos…

… se estaba desvaneciendo.

* * *

Notas Finales:

Gracias por leer. Comenten si les ha gustado y si no también. Y si pueden y quieren.

Hasta la próxima.

Y si gustan y tiene tiempo dense una vuelta por Réquiem.

=)


	12. Estupido drama adolescente

**T****íteres y muñecas.**

_(__…__Un est__ú__pido Drama adolescente__…__)_

.

Por: La Sonrisa de Cheshire.

* * *

Sus labios se curvan grácilmente, y sus ojos también. Le dice a su corazón agitado que si no quiere que culpen a aquel, el dueño de la sonrisa más bella que jamás pudo ni podrá existir, de asesinato, entonces debe calmarse.

Para ella pasa una eternidad, una efímera eternidad, y todo el tiempo que se aglomero en esa ínfima expresión sigue su curso y el pasillo se ve inundado de caras sonrientes y faltas de "ese no sé qué…"o llenas de otras mil emociones que no, definitivamente no le interesan, y que por supuesto no hacen sentir a su corazón tan intensamente.

Entonces ella sigue su propio camino que, sin embargo, ya no recorre en atención a cuestiones meramente académicas como era su intención primera.

- ¡Phoebe! ¡Phoebe! ¡Qué crees! ¡Qué crees!... ¡Me sonrío, me sonrío, me sonrío…!

Phoebe saca la vista de su revista para mirar a Helga, y está tentada a comprobar la eficacia de las sopas instantáneas, pero lamentablemente ella ya se acabo su poco nutritivo almuerzo y no piensa gastar un céntimo de más en su parlanchina amiga. Ella prefiere seguir ahorrando para comprarse el nuevo disco de su ídolo, ya que su padre, tajantemente, se ha negado.

Y ella, Helga, es toda dicha y felicidad. Una chica tan irritante, se dice a veces Phoebe, otras ya lo tiene asumido… Una tonta soñadora.

Sin recibir invitación para seguir hablando, Helga comienza a relatar aquel suceso tan extraordinario, en el que ese chico de último año, llamado -¿…ahm?-... bueno, ese chico que le gusta a Helga, le sonríe. O al menos eso dice Helga. Y Phoebe mentalmente se preparo para la siguiente media hora de detalles.

* * *

Si ha comido o no, no lo noto, en su momento. A veces, comer personas es más satisfactorio que comer alimentos, pero eso está fuera de la jurisdicción de Helga; y si ha comido personas, como ha sido en ese descanso, no lo ha hecho con la intensión de criticar al amor de su vida, sino, por el contrario, de alabarlo.

Y toda su clase por supuesto se ha enterado: Que sus ojos brillan en la obscuridad de la noche como antorchas de esperanza infinita, iluminando su cara perfecta; y sus labios sonrosados finos y besables… y su piel de terciopelo, blanquísima como la nieve…

Cuando van a su siguiente clase -¡gracias "quien quiera que seas", haya arriba, que no tenemos esa materia con ella!-, todos se hacen a un lado pues ya han tenido suficiente de su parloteo de veinte largos minutos, mientras ella sigue rememorando el momento del encuentro.

Los alumnos de otros cursos se sonríen al verla pasar y mueven la cabeza. Pero ella en ningún momento se ha dado por aludida, ni lo hará. Algunos de sus compañeros de curso se han rezagado cuando no han podido abandonar la cafetería antes que ella. Y antes de querer, y más que querer, intentar rebasarla, prefieren atrasarse unos cien pasos y evitar que los aborde, como si fueran íntimos amigos. Porque para su pesar, Helga es una chiquilla realmente extrovertida y amigable que le encanta compartir su felicidad-por desgracia para muchos- con todo aquel que tenga dos orejas y guste de hablar poco, aunque también se da el caso contrario: que no deja hablar a la gente, aun si esta es tan parlanchina como ella.

A veces preferirían que Helga fuera más parecida a su hermana Olga. Pero es realmente raro, como una interpelación altisonante y verdaderamente ofensiva agresión verbal, idealizar a Helga como alguien gruñona y explosiva, además de agresiva, como lo es la antisocial, antipática, gruñona y vulgar Olga Pataki.

Más atrás, muy atrás. Arnold y compañía se han rezagado. Sin embargo no es porque… ¡No hay caso, para qué mentir! Ni ellos soportan la verborrea de Helga, y eso que son sus amigos más cercanos… Pero, ellos no sólo se han retrasado por el continuo parloteo de la Pataki, y de no poder seguir el paso de sus sinsentidos. Sino que lo han hecho por solidaridad con Arnold.

Algo tiene que ver que ninguno de ellos comparta la siguiente clase con ella, por cierto.

Así que la ven alejarse con una chica de nombre Gloria, que tiene tendencias de estilo góticas y antidepresivas.

Arnold teme por la integridad de Helga. Aunque Brainy ha insistido que debe condolerse por las victimas y no del agresor, como muy bien opina el chico. Esa tal Gloria se ve altamente dispuesta a golpear a Helga en cualquier momento, con tal de que se calle.

Así que no ha escuchado lo que sus amigos van diciendo.

-…..- el que había hablado lo miro largamente, como esperando una respuesta.

-…es Helga… Qué más quieres… si no fuera porque su amor por Arnold murió en ese revelador juego de cartas…- dijo Phoebe, que respondía por Arnold.

- ¿el juego de…?- decía Lila, que estaba un tanto fuera de contexto. No así Arnold, que se vio interrumpido de lo que fuera que sea que iba a argumentar.

- ¡Ay no…!- gimió Gerald con pesar.

- ¡Pero fue un accidente!- se quejo Arnold, ya libre de la turbación momentánea.

- ¡Ah, cuando Gerald y tú…!- recordó Lila en ese momento.

- Sí- le contesto Phoebe-, desde entonces, Helga cree que Arnold es gay.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si sólo fue un beso!- reclamo Arnold

- ¡NO! Eso no fue un beso. No se puede catalogar como beso- aclaro Gerald

- Cierto, fue un accidente ¡y no soy gay!

- Como sea, eso es lo que dice Helga, no yo.

- ¿Por eso ya no le gusta Arnold?- pregunto Lila con total incredulidad y en su voz se manifestaba la evidente mofa.

- Sí, así es- confirmo Phoebe

- Está bien tonta…- murmuro Gerald.

- ¡Oh, no…! Voy a quedar traumado de por vida…- iba diciendo Arnold, a nadie en particular.

Patty, una chica que vivía en el vecindario, no muy lejos de algunos de ellos, entorno los ojos hasta ponerlos en blanco. Porque ya era suficientemente malo tener a ese grupo de fenómenos pululando por todos lados, ahora, peor si era un grupo de traumados encabezados por la babosa que andaba tras su novio -¡Qué gente, por Dios!-.

* * *

Después de "Temas selectos de Biología", el grupo de Arnold y el de Helga coinciden, pero no todos sus amigos comparten la hora libre que ellos tienen. Así que a Arnold le toca lidiar un rato con Helga.

- Hola, Helga

Es decir, a Arnold le toca seguir a Helga por todos lados, dependiendo del humor de su enamorado. Porque él cree que es necesario cuidar a Helga de ella misma. Es que es una chica tan ingenua que se mete fácilmente en problemas, aun si ella lo ignora.

- ¡Ay! ¡Tarado…, me asustaste!

Le da un golpe no tan leve con el puño cerrado en el hombro. Arnold se soba mientras Helga ve de reojo hacía atrás, o eso pretende.

- Perdón… No fue mi intención… y a quién espiamos…

- ¡¡¡Qué!!! Je, je, je a nadie…- gira bruscamente y trata, inútilmente, de aparentar.

-Sí como no… y mi abuelo compro un lechón al que le puso Abner y me lo dio de mascota, ¿no? –le rebate Arnold.

- Arnold, lo que haga tu abuelo con los cerdos no es mi problema –dice al tiempo que junta sus cosas de la mesa- y tan poco tus gustitos extravagantes…- se va alejando- ¡mira que tener un cerdo de mascota!....

Arnold se queda con la boca abierta. Estupefacto. ¿Qué rayos tiene esa chica en la cabeza, que ni siquiera entiende la ironía? ¡¿Qué rayos tiene él en la cabeza para amarla con locura aun sabiendo lo loca que esta ella?!

Entonces sale tras ella.

* * *

Rhonda sale corriendo del aula para llegar a la siguiente clase y apartar un lugar detrás, si no queda más remedio –y el lugar de junto-, de Gammelthorpe, el chico tímido y súper simpático de la clase de química, su amor secreto. Ella está segura que si él quisiera serlo, sería un muy buen actor, pero él no gusta de la actuación y menos de las presentaciones ante un grupo de más de veinte persona.

En su andar atropellado empuja a Gerald, que se ha despedido de Phoebe, que por ese día ha terminado el día escolar y va a leer a la biblioteca, la hemeroteca específicamente, revistas de moda y chismes (ya que no, definitivamente no piensa gastar nada de dinero si puede leerlas gratis). Y gracias a esa intempestiva distracción es que Gerald puede ver a Arnold no muy lejos de él.

- ¿Qué haces Arnold?- pregunto un extrañado Gerald. Arnold seguía pegándole a la pared con la cabeza-, y… ¿Por qué siento que esto ya lo vivimos antes?

- Helga…- contesto simplemente

-¡Ah! Arnold… en cerio, por tu salud mental, Viejo… no trates de comprenderla, sólo quiérela…

- Phoebe dijo lo mismo y…- Arnold alcanzo a ver el gesto de condescendencia que hizo Gerald.

- Ya sé, ¿piensa que algún día crecerá?- dice al fin.

- ¡Ah! Por qué pones esa cara, Gerald…

- Bueno, tomando en cuenta que es la única que tengo…- rio entre dientes por la mirada elocuente que le dio Arnold- Supéralo, es el sueño guajiro de Phoebe… ¡Cualquiera puede tenerlos! ¿Recuerdas? ¡Se vale soñar! - le dice jalándolo para ir a su siguiente clase.

* * *

Todo había estado muy tranquilo, hasta que Helga y Lila se encontraron. A sola. Y… ¡oh, por Dios: sálvese quien pueda…! Juntarlas sin un supervisor de por medio era… catastrófico.

Desgraciadamente no podían demandar a los profesores por fracturarse algún miembro y dejar a sus alumnos sin clase, dándoles así la oportunidad de juntarse, y más, encima, a solas. Dicho sea de paso, profesores a los que no les importaban los estúpidos dramas preadolescentes de sus discípulos…

En la medida de lo posible los amigos de Lila y Helga, que no frecuentaban los mismos círculos, fuera de sus amigos en común, y que tenían un acuerdo tácito de supervivencia trataban de no permitir semejante barbarie.

Pero ese día había sido irremediable. Así que cuando descubrió lo que estaba pasando, no pudo más que retroceder cautelosamente y alejarse de la entusiasmada voz de Helga y las estúpidas reacciones de Lila.

- Otra tonta…- murmuro Phoebe al irse.

- y luego…- le contaba Helga a Lila- me lo volví a encontrar en la cafetería… Seguro que me estaba esperando, porque en cuanto pase…- relataba Helga y Lila asentía emocionada y se exaltaba gusto en los momentos en los que Helga hacía énfasis en su relato.

Phoebe creía fervientemente que si Lila fuera un poquito más tontita… bueno, no, ya lo era… lo bueno es que Nadin y Sheena, y las otras chicas, la jalaban hacía la luz. Por Helga no había nada que hacer, era un caso perdido.

* * *

- Oye, ¿ese no es el novio de Helga?- dijo Arnold, señalando al susodicho, a través de la ventana del gimnasio que da hacia los jardines del colegio.

- ¿Eso anda diciendo ahora?- pregunto Gerald corriendo un poco por detrás de Arnold.

- ¿Cómo…? ¡Ah, sí! Pobre cuando se entere.- están haciendo ejercicios de calentamiento para luego practicar balón-cesto.

- Mejor que no, se va a poner insoportable- dice y luego lo rebasa.

- ¿Más?, ¡por favor, Dios, no lo permitas!- dijo Brainy al pasar cerca de ellos

* * *

Es el final del día. Eugene ha apostado con un alumno nuevo, de nombre Gino, que era todo un tahúr en los juegos de azar. Pero nada tonto, Eugene no ha apostado sin estar seguro que ganara. Él no le ha dado más de una semana al predecible desencanto de Helga.

Y dicho y hecho…

- Creo que me engaña, Phoebe…- estaba contándole sus penas. Y Phoebe, sólo la palmeaba en el hombro. Siempre ocurría lo mismo: Helga se entusiasmaba con algún chico, se hacía ideas en la cabeza y luego se desilusionaba.

Fin.

* * *

Notas:

¡Volví!

Au… Pues sólo quiero comentarles una cosa antes de irme, y eso es que a las personitas que han sido tan amables de dejarme un comentario pero que no son afiliados a FF, les respondo en mi perfil. Eso es lo que tenía que decir. Aplica para Réquiem y Títeres y muñecas.

Por lo demás, gracias por leer y comentar.

Que tengan bonito día.

Sayonara…


	13. Ojos verdes

**"…_Nena, no camines en la obscuridad__…__"_**

**"_No me arranques el coraz__ó__n__…__"_**

* * *

**Ojos Verdes.**

Títeres y muñecas

(La sonrisa de Cheshire)

**.**

* * *

Los suaves acordes de la guitarra suenan en el recinto de columnas de blanco mármol, y de alfombrado de terciopelo verde recubierto de rocío, y cúpula de satín azul cielo.

Y como si fuera la exhortación que hiciera falta, miles de mariposas de colores claros elevan el vuelo entre el azul y el verde.

Tan alto.

Tan lejos…

_¿Y nuestros pequeños recuerdos, dónde irán? _

…Mis labios modulan quejas vanas; absurda futilidad que sus frágiles aleteos desarman desnudándome de luz, dejándome sin nada, lentamente…

Y en el medio, años de blancos negros. Eternos abismos de lo que somos. Murallas y torres que alzamos con nuestros sueños, nuevos hijos alumbrados en el inmaculado ceno del tiempo…

_¿Y nuestros pequeños recuerdos, donde fueron?_

Y en el centro de todo esto, donde las reminiscencias hacen eco y reverberan, y los años nos bañan de olvido e indiferencia:

… _No te recuerdo._

Es un sueño que golpea recurrente la tranquilidad de los años después. Como recurrente son nuestros encuentros en medio de las noches sin lunas, rodeada de fuegos fatuos, perpetuos de terror, vida y muerte.

Mil callejones nos separan durante esas noches de caza.

Un sol luminoso, difuminado entre la bruma, abriga sobre un cielo limpio de nubes. La brisa que arrastra el follaje de los árboles baja al ras del suelo y revuelve los pétalos florales. Murmullos multicolores se alzan y se esconden.

Es un día resplandeciente.

De fragancias dulzonas.

De sensaciones febriles y…

…Otra vez estamos aquí, esa persona y yo. Ella, sea quien sea, hombre o mujer, se relaja contra el muro de la ventana, justo debajo de ella, o se inclina hacia delante en un gesto de mansa irritación. A veces, alertada por los ruidos del exterior o simplemente porque es presa de la impaciencia que provoca esta espera absurda, vuelve la mirada hacia la puerta.

A fuera es de noche.

Sé que es de noche.

Sin embargo, la realidad se me muestra como lejana… emborronada por el sueño.

Ella parlotea sobre infinidad de cosas que no logro comprender_._ Su voz deforme se repite a intervalos de tiempo informe… Exhorta, ordena, calla, reclama, espera, aconseja, tal vez sólo habla o murmura, yo no lo sé y, sin embargo, sé que no es ella quien emite la vaga melodía que se alza por encima de su voz y transgrede los efectos soporíferos del sueño que nubla mis ojos…

Su torso erguido en elegancia acorde... Sus blancas manos repasan las cuerdas. Sus rosados labios se relajan en una sonrisa y…

Las calles de la ciudad aguardan, calladas, expectantes. Mudas testigos de los más cruentos actos. Sus flores incandescentes parecen un consuelo engañoso como los oasis de los secos desiertos… Acogedor bajo mundo en el que me escondo. ¿De qué sirve si detrás de mí vienen tus labios?

…_y sus ojos verdes…_

Es imperceptible el momento. La tranquilidad que lo rodea se rompe _(…__y sus ojos verdes__…)._

Entonces mis parpados encierran toda la obscuridad que lo contiene. Las calles se destiñen, se empapan de nuevos colores, y mi corazón agitado y furibundo se aletarga en esta búsqueda sin sentido que me arrebata días y lágrimas. _Cuando despierte, seguiré buscando…_, me digo. Hasta que un día ya no hay nada que buscar.

_No sé qué estoy buscando…_

Pero me abraza y no me deja caer. Porque sé que, a pesar de todo, puedo confiar en él. Que no me lastimaría, aun si insiste en estos estúpidos juegos de perseguirme hasta acorralarme, hasta no dejarme salida.

- … cazador cazado…- murmura la criatura contra mi cabellos rubios, e inclino el cuello para darle acceso al vital líquido que lo mantiene con vida. No hace falta que utilice sus artimañas para convencerme.

Sus ojos de luna pocas veces me adormecen.

- S… Stin-ky…- lo advierto antes de tocar el borde del no retorno. Él desase su agarre a penas un poco para sostenerme en un abrazo posesivo y poco a poco en una tortuosa danza sus colmillos carmesí dejan mi piel perforada.

Él siempre ha sabido cómo y dónde encontrarme.

La nuestra es una relación de perfecta simbiosis.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- escucho que pregunta oscamente, después de beber mí sangre, en una pasividad estremecedora.

- No sé…- Sin embargo no me altera sus bruscas y molestas maneras, él tiene la respuesta, siempre ha sido así.

- ¿No lo sabes…?- En un movimiento sorpresivo pasa su brazo por debajo de mis piernas y me alza en vilo, luego nos encontramos rozando el cielo, zarandeados por el viento, y cayendo y volviendo a alzarnos.

Los edificios de plomo nos cubren, los ríos de chapopote que guían al centro nos acercan a un destino extraño que no estoy buscando.

Salta de techo en techo a través de la obscuridad de la noche.

- El fin del mundo…- murmuro aprensivamente. Muchos de los sucesos que acontecen en mi vida no tienen explicación. Que de pronto me encuentre a mí explicándome cada una de las situaciones y los lugares en que se desarrollan, tampoco lo tiene. Quizás es una habilidad inherente a nuestra simbiosis, y sus conocimientos sean los míos propios.

- ¿Por qué me has traído a aquí?- exijo una explicación más clara.

- Más allá del muro…- señala hacia la salida del sol. Stinky, que aun me mantiene aferrada a él, me mira con sus ojos turbios de anhelo y furia lunar que me hacen estremecer…

Luego en un susurro que acaricia mis mejillas, continúa:

- …No quería eso y volverá…-

Las calles convulsionan en rojos sangre y lluvia lateral de acero negro, allá en el horizonte, más allá del fin del mundo, lejos de estas murallas.

Hay cosas que no entiendo.

Quizá debí preguntar quién era la persona que volvería y qué era eso que no quería… Pero sus labios sobre los míos…mi cuello escociendo, y el cansancio que invade mis miembros luego de alimentarlo me arrastran a la inconsciencia, a la placentera inconsciencia.

Una danza lenta de resplandores verdes… una ronda interminable de voces… Todas a voz de una.

_¡No entiendo!_

Y la fría caricia de mi amante reclamándome…

- umm-

…la briza helada del invierno acariciando mis brazos desnudos…

- …has llegado tarde, cariño- dice la voz masculina que me incita a despertar por completo. ¿Dónde estoy? Me exige conocimiento la parte razonable de mi ser.

Mi visión borrosa me muestra la silueta recortada contra la luz lunar de mi esposo.

- ¿Lorenzo…?

- ¿Quién más, Helga?

Cuando algo lo inquieta, Lorenzo suele abrir las puertas del balcón de par en par, no importando la estación del año, para fumarse un cigarrillo mientras contempla el firmamento.

Esta no es la excepción. ¿Pero… cuál es su preocupación?

- ¿Qué hora es?- él, aun sin mirarme, alza el brazo en el que está acostumbrado a usar su reloj de pulsera, lentamente retira el puño abierto de la manga blanca que utilizo para la jornada.

- Tres menos cuarto…- dice. La habitación está en obscuridad, total obscuridad como el resto de la ciudad, sin embargo la luz de la luna ilumina perfectamente el umbral de la estancia.

- Esta vez con quién me engañaste, Helga

¿Qué? Mi mente grita y mi cuerpo lánguido se impulsa en furibunda protesta. Cómo es posible que piense eso de mí.

- ¿Disculpa?

- Mientras duermes…- bota la colilla del cigarro por la ventana como si la contaminación del medio ambiente no fuera grave. Mi ceño se frunce y él dice- no estás conmigo… ¿con quién sueñas?

Mi nariz se arruga graciosamente y me cruzo de brazos.

- No entiendo que es lo que tratas de decirme…- reclamo.

* * *

- …dice…- su voz suena estrangulada por las inmensas ganas de llorar que le provoca su penosa situación- dice que, dice que…- siente que no puede expresar todo lo que los atormenta

- dice que esta recordando…

- um- la enfermera del hospicio lo mira largamente y trata de entender, comprender y estructurar sus pensamientos para darle un consejo que lo ayude a enfrentar el dolor por el que pasa.

- Quizá sea la razón que, en primer lugar, la trajo aquí

- ¿Crees que ese es el motivo? ¿Qué este recordando su vida antes de mí?

- Sólo es una posibilidad…

- ¡Oh, por todos…! ¿Está enloqueciendo? ¿Eso es lo que tratas de decirme?

- No lo sé Lorenzo, en verdad lo siento… no soy yo a quien

- lo sé, lo sé… De todas formas, gracias, Lila…

Y ella lo ve irse rendido, agotado. Rebasado por las circunstancias y a punto de perder la poca cordura que la decadencia de su esposa le causa.

Sus labios se aprietan en una recta línea de la que escapa el color. Le parece que es como una historia que su abuela le ha contado cuando era niña, y que a su vez alguien más le ha contado a su abuela, y así como a ellas, a otras niñas que puede remontar en un sinfín de generaciones años atrás.

* * *

_**Hace muchos años llego un joven a la pensión, era bello y de cualidades que maravillaban hasta al más despistado de los mortales. No era humano._

_No completamente humano. Había llegado a ese recóndito lugar para ser olvidado por las personas a las que había dañado. O eso fue lo que dijo al ser ingresado._

_Su amante, después de mucho buscarlo, día tras día lo visitaba. Quería hacerlo recapacitar y volver a ella, pero cada día transcurrido era más difícil. Era el olvido que los separaba._

_Y un día, él simplemente se desvaneció sin más. Ella siguió viniendo, aunque no sabía la razón de ir a ese lugar._

* * *

- ¿has escuchado esa historia?- dice, el vaho de mi vida que exhala, extrañamente, no es carmesí… Lo miro sin comprender, y si él me viera sabría que hay incertidumbre en mis ojos, que lo cuestionan insistentemente, ¿por qué estamos aquí?

Sus parpados amarillento como la fría cera blanca, cenicienta, cerrados, impermisibles.

A veces siento que no me importa lo que pueda suceder más adelante. A veces enfurezco revolviendo en mis entrañas la aplastante convicción de que me manipula a través de nuestro vínculo. Y esa calma pasiva de no querer saber nada, él la induce.

Inconvenientemente para ambos, supongo, las cuestiones revolotean sobre mi almohada durante mis noches de insomnio. Trato de empujarlas fuera de mi cama y sólo el abrazo cadencioso de mi amante logra apartarlas.

- Su último vínculo con el mundo eres tú- me dice

Mi risa escala desde lo profundo de mi garganta y escapa, sin embargo, débil y amarga.

- ¿qué busca de mí, Stinky?

- ¿Esta noche…?- resuelve esquivo darme la vuelta, figurativamente- algunos besos…- se inclina y busca mis labios- llevarte a la cama, quizá…- entonces su orbes grises me enfocan.

Son tristes como el añejo amargor que los corona.

Aparta la mirada para que no me ahogue en esos pozos verdes de olvido…

_¿Qué fue eso?_

Susurra de lejos y es tarde para que un simple abrazo me retenga a su lado, languidezco humedeciéndome de las márgenes de los orbes verdes, en su recuerdo… _Es tarde_, le digo.

_- Volverá… tu abres la marcha_

Pero insiste en llamarme.

- …ojos verdes…- Lorenzo le escucha murmurar.

- Helga, ¿me prestas atención?

-eum… ¿eh?... ¡oh! Sí, sí…- y Lorenzo la ve tomar apresuradamente la revista con las muestras de los estampados que hay para escoger para decorar la habitación del nuevo integrante de su pequeña familia.

- ¿has dormido bien anoche, amor?- ella hace un puchero y arruga la nariz

- Pavel estuvo muy inquieto…- Helga tiene cinco mese y… Y casi puede decir con satisfacción que ya no ha perdido la noción de quién es ella y cuál es su realidad.

Pero no está tan seguro que mientras duerme le sea tan fiel como lo es cuando tiene plena consciencia de ella misma. No es algo que le angustie, sin embargo, como para que el monstruo de sus celos lo rija en acto abominable contra ella.

Pero es, a pesar de todo, una situación inevitable. Un monstruo angustiante que lo consume. Ella es de otro en sus horas de sueños, salvo cuando la retiene el insomnio.

Él odia a su amante nocturno. Porque le hace daño, más que por el hecho de que la reclame su compañera unas cuantas horas. Su mente desvaría luego de sus furtivos encuentros.

Temió perderla por siempre cuando esos desequilibrios nocturno ocurrieron con frecuencia. Noche tras noche, sin tregua.

- O, Karly- dice él, para que no se le olvide que a pesar de los avances de la ciencia, su hijo se ha negado a mostrarse, quiere ser sorpresa para a ellos.

Pavel-Karly puedo no ser su hijo. Pero recuerda la noche de insomnio en que fue concebido.

- O, Karly- repite ella enfatizando su despiste…

Teme sin embargo que una vez nazca su primogénito, él la reclame y que entonces la pierdan sin ellos poder hacer nada para retenerla.

- Me gusta este fondo de nubes y ositos.- le dice Helga y Lorenzo que ve desde atrás, sobre su hombro, le sonríe cuando ella busca su mirada.

- Lo supe desde que lo vi…- asegura y su mano alcanza la página para doblar una esquina y así marcar el fondo que Helga escogió. Así como los otros cinco anteriores. El cielo, el mar, un prado, conejos y trenecitos.

* * *

_...Tonto el que no entienda..._

_...Cuenta una leyenda que..._

_...una hembra gitana imploro a la luna..._

_... que llegado el día...(__3)_

_._

…Y sus ojos Verdes…

.

_**Rosados pétalos inmaculados, ¡derramados!..._

_Botones rojos brotan, caen a tu cano ser…_

_¡La macula, la macula! ¡Roja! ¡Despreciable!_

_Tu lirio líquido no los blanqueara._

_Tu piel ya no cándida…_

_Los muros se caen._

_._

_Cortinas de arena vienen, gimientes esperan,_

_ecos tintineantes de un dorado resplandor verde…_

_Ojos verdes…_

_Ojos verdes…_

_Ojos verdes…_

_._

_¡Ira! ¡Furia! ¡Ultraje!_

_¡Despreciable! ¡Culpable! ¡Justicia!_

_¡Justicia!_

_¡Justicia!_

_¡Justicia!_

Venganza…

.

_De la pirámide terrosa, amarilla, y del llanto de fuego del volcán._

_A ti Diosa consagrado el cervatillo albino quedo…_

_Muros altos, florecientes obsequios le obsequiaste:_

_verdes mares, azules campos, frutos y animales…_

_larga vida a su progenie…_

_¡Larga vida, Ojos verdes!_

_._

_¡Muerte! _

_¡Muerte al traidor!_

_¡Muerte a la estirpe!_

_¡Muerte al hombre!_

_._

_Llorando pétalos de rosa marchita por el siervo blanco…_

_Por el siervo de pecho de rosa, roja como la sangre…_

_¡Perdónalo!_

_¡Perdónalo!_

_¡Perdónalo, te lo suplico, oh, Señora!_

_¡Te lo suplico!_

_._

_¡Mortal impertinente se hará lo que la voluntad del dios disponga!_

Ojos verdes, a su amor le debes la ciada de tus torres…

.

* * *

Hoy lo desconozco. Se relame con el dolor que me quema desde las entrañas. Y me mira desde su altura, derrumbada e inútil, temblorosa.

Pero me arrulla un consuelo espantoso, y su cantico inunda las calles desiertas y obscuras. Y ellas presencian otro más, otro cruento acto más.

- Ss…sti…n…ky- le suplico desde el acuoso dolor que fluye de mis ojos.

Sus labios son letales, sus palabras son armas que me desgarran y se complace en desgarrarme…

- Hace mucho, los antiquísimos Ojos Verdes, temiendo su pronta extinción, suplicaron a los dioses que no permitieran la muerte de su gente.

**Los Ojos Verdes eran un pueblo infértil, enfermo, muerto. Si nacían niños, estos tenían pocas esperanzas de vida… Sus campos secos no abastecían sus tripas y sus aguas no los saciaban.

Los dioses escucharon el ruego de los ojos verdes. Y dijeron a estos que un día nacería un niño sano y fuerte y que con él la prosperidad, la salud y fortuna para el pueblo.

Así fue, cuando este niño nació en pocos meses aquellas personas gozaban de excelente salud. Todo les era prospero.

Pero, llegado el momento, aquel joven tendría que desposar a una de las diosas más jóvenes, y ésta era bella, dulce y gentil...

_- Stin…Stinky…- me preguntaba si toda la suspicacia de Lorenzo era mal infundada. Dijo: "esta noche no salgas" Ni siquiera puse un pie fuera del balcón. _

_La ciudadela nunca se había visto envuelta en una ráfaga de violencia como la que presenciaba. Nunca antes había sido tan consciente de que la guerra estaba a tan solo unos pasos de la muralla. Tras un refugio endeble como una hoja de papel mojada por la lluvia torrencial de verano._

Sin embargo, la gente de los ojos verdes no comprendió que, desde el momento en que aquel niño fue alumbrado, él ya era esposo de la Diosa.

Pasaron los años y los dioses no reclamaron al joven para desposarlo con la diosa. Y él, ignorante de la ira de los dioses, se enamoro de una joven y yacio con ella.

Ellos prometieron estar juntos por siempre y amarse incluso en la muerte.

Cuando los sacerdotes de los ojos verdes se dieron cuenta de esta unión ya era muy tarde para aplacar la ira de los dioses.

_-Sti…nky…- Fue imperiosa la necesidad de refugiarme donde sea. No estábamos a salvo. Ocho meses acuesta no me daban la seguridad de veinte años de vida. Temía perderlo, fuera o dentro. _

_Lorenzo no volvió. _

Y su furia fue tal que en un parpadeo la gente de los ojos verdes murió sin que él nada pudiera hacer por ellos. Y lo que él más temía era que le quitaran a su amada, ella temía lo mismo. Y puesto que, hasta ese momento, no los había separado, sabían que su castigo sería el peor de todos.

El joven imploro pero sus ruegos no fueron escuchados a causa de su afrenta. Y entonces la joven imploro a la Esposa de su amado, que fuera benévola con él, pues este ignoraba el contrato que su gente había adquirido con ellos.

La magnánima diosa concedió perdonar al joven, pero a ella no. A él lo salvo de la ira de la diosa, pero ella pagaría en carne propia la afrenta que le habían hecho por el resto de la eternidad.

-_ S…ti…- Los ruidos explosivos de los proyectiles impactando me retraían en espasmos angustiantes y yo no sabía qué más podía hacer para permanecer con vida. El fuego nos rodeo, allá, muy lejos. No había escapatoria._

_Me parecía escuchar su voz entre las olas de llanto y fuego cruzado. Decía _Helga_ de una forma desgarradora. Me lloraba que no me fuera, que no lo dejáramos… _

_No me sé capas de abandonarlo. Entonces me pregunto la razón de su suplica. Pero no, no puedo discernir por qué habría de irme…_

_Si me abrazara un poco más… Si el frío de esta guerra se escurriera de mis dedos… Si su nauseabundo olor me infestara las fosas nasales, entonces no estaría tan segura de que fuera un sueño. Una pesadilla._

_Prefiero, casi con satisfacción, ver la figura blanca y etérea de luminiscente ojos verde. No a Lorenzo llorándome y abrazándome en un sus brazos fríos. _

Cada vida en que ellos se alumbraran, la diosa le arrebataría a ella el amor de aquellos que la rodearan… Y amaría a su amado pero nunca más podría ser suyo. Y él jamás sabría de ese amor tan grande que la consumiría hasta el final de los tiempos.

_-…- ¡Helga!... ¡Helga!... ¡Helga! La llame, no recuerdo cuanto tiempo paso antes de encontrarla tendida en el suelo detrás de la cuna de Pavel-Karly. Una bala perdida dentro de una lluvia que azoto nuestra ventana, le había perforado el tórax. Me encontré llorando un hilo continuo y extenso de "oh, Dios mío…" _

_Así no quiero perderte… cuantos amantes vengan, pero nunca la muerte… _

Sin embargo… Él prometió que, habiéndose enterado de la decisión de los dioses, pasará lo que pasará, jamás la dejaría de amar.

Incluso en la muerte.

Y ellos fueron separados.

* * *

- y entonces qué paso señorita Lila…- Andaba tomados de las manos por los senderos rústicos de una comunidad alejada de los estruendosos caminos de la gran ciudad.

- ¿Ves esa colina?- dijo ella al tiempo que se inclinaba hacia él para quedar mejilla contra mejilla. Su dedo índice de la mano que no lo sostenía, porque en ningún momento deshicieron su agarre, señalaba lo alto de una verdosa subida.

- Sí…- dijo él cuando ya había asentido con un entusiasmado cabeceo, su rostro se giro hacia ella para mostrarle la felicidad de sus ojos.

- La última vez que vieron un ángel, fue sobre la punta de esta colina.- _¡OH!_, fue la respuesta asombrada del pequeño niño. Lila está de pie junto a él y sabía que el pequeño tenía unas ganas enormes de acercarse y constatar con sus propios ojos que no le mentían.

- ¡Se lo voy a contar a mamá…!- Lila, finalmente, unos pasos por detrás de él, hizo una mueca para sí.- ¡…cuando vuelva, que he visto un ángel!

* * *

**La historia de Arnold y Helga.**

Arnold no era completamente humano.

Eran tiempos de guerra en los que su existencia fue abrigada. Y a él le tocaron los residuos de las olas de las confrontaciones humanas. Un penoso escenario para un ser tan lleno de luz. No conoció a su padre y su madre había muerto en los embistes de la locura terrestre.

Sin embargo fueron años prósperos, incluso cuando la conoció. Se amaban.

Y la guerra se estremecía alrededor de ellos y retumbaba bajo sus pies desbaratando los cimientos de un mundo de ficticio rosa.

Cualquiera podía unirse a la guerra, siguiendo sueños prefabricados. Y Helga constantemente argumento que era mejor a ser forzados a sostener un arma entre sus blancas manos de niños, como ocurría en países distantes. Que era mejor a que violaran su infancia y les arrebataran un futuro.

Hombres y mujeres desfilaban hacia una caja sin salida, directo a la muerte.

Él quería su felicidad. Y su propio legado la dañaba. A ella y a miles más. Porque la guerra era una desquiciada carrera para encontrar un poder tan sublime que nada en el orbe terrestre dejaría de doblegarse ante él.

Lo buscaban a él. Y no lo comprendía. Era mitad humano. Sin padres, sin pasado. Sin maestros.

Un día por fin la guerra salpico el espíritu de Helga y pronto su mente se lleno de deseos por terminar con tanta masacre y se unió a la desquiciada carrera de salvar vida a costa de otras.

Y en medio de la guerra se fueron distanciando.

La felicidad de Helga era la felicidad de Arnold. Y la guerra empañaba todo eso.

Arnold debió comprenderlo. Arnold decidió ponerle fin a una búsqueda destructiva y absurda. Él trato de hablar con ella, pero para ese momento la guerra había dominado el pensamiento de Helga y era inaccesible.

Decidió entregarse ante el líder de la facción contraria. Se llamaba Stinky y estaba arto de la monotonía horrorosa de la muerte. Estaba deseoso de alzarse victorioso ante sus enemigos y de humillarlos y de regirlos bajo su yugo.

Pactaron un prospero gobierno para él, por siglos y siglos y muchos siglos más allá que no se pueden contar. Siempre y cuando la paz reinara, que fuera un hombre justo y humilde, que la vida de sus enemigos fuera respetada. De lo contrario Arnold le arrebataría todo de las manos y cada uno de los hijos, de aquellos que cometieran la afrenta, engendrados bajo su estirpe sufriría los males que causaran.

La guerra llego a su fin. Y ante el asombro y el pasmo de la gente Arnold dejo en manos de Stinky el poder de regir el mundo tanto tiempo como Stinky lo procurara.

Arnold dejo su cuerpo atrás para poder velar un mundo reinado por la paz y la igualdad.

Arnold dejo a Helga. La olvido como ella lo había olvidado durante la guerra. Porque la amaba…

Y para borrar el dolor del mundo hizo olvidar la causa del mismo. Hizo que lo olvidaran.

Helga se quedo hueca al fin, sin un rumbo a seguir en una búsqueda desesperada que para ella no tenía sentido.

Lo había olvidado a él, a su amor y…

Aunque de continuo, porque sí, visitara la colina donde un día se encontró con un singular personaje.

…a sus ojos verdes…

* * *

"…_Nena, no camines en la obscuridad__…__1__"_

"_No me arranques el coraz__ó__n__…__2__"_

* * *

Notas:

1.- Nevill Roberts, Soy leyenda.

2.- Anónimo

3.- Mecano, Hijo de la luna.

Hola chicos y chicas ya estoy de vuelta con una nueva entrega. Tan rara como todas las historias precedentes que les he compartido. Y en vista que una de las más normalitas que les he presentado (sí, el capítulo 12) ha sido acogida con nada de entusiasmo pues me regreso a mis rarezas.

También quiero comentarles que lo que dije en mi perfil es cierto, sin embargo sería muy mala onda de mi parte no resaltar que a pesar de la nula respuesta para Títeres y muñecas, si recibí gratos comentarios (dos, que valen oro) para Réquiem. Sólo era eso.

Yo los seguiré esperando con ilusión de todas maneras. Así mismo los invito a comentar todo lo bueno que le encuentren a esta cosa, o todo lo malo, sugerencias, dudas, lo que sea.

Ahora que estoy aquí aprovecho para mandarles abrazos por la próxima navidad ya tan cercana y el aun más cercano fin de año. Espero que pasen felices fiestas.

Después de esto me resta decirles gracias a ti querido lector o lectora anónimo (a) por seguirme acompañando: Gracias.

Adios.


	14. ANUNCIO

_**"La Sonrisa de Cheshire", **__los saluda cordialmente._

ESTIMADOS LECTORES:

De ante mano le pido una gran disculpa, por mi ausencia y por mi aparente falta de interés, y les agradezco que me haya acompañado hasta el momento.

Hace una semana comente el terrible deceso de mi memoria portatil, hoy quiero agradecerle a Megu por su solicita ayuda: ¡Megu muchisimas gracias por comentarme sobre aquella página, logre recuperar mis archivos!

Ahora sólo es cosa de que me de un tiempo para retomar mis proyectos, no voy a abortar a estas alturas.

Nuevamente gracias queridos lectores por ser tan pacientes conmigo.

Nos estaremos viendo en un futuro... que yo espero sea cercano.

**La Sonrisa de Cheshire**, se despide: Hasta la proxima!


End file.
